My road of ninja
by El mosh
Summary: Después de escapar y sobrevivir del malvado clan Uchiha, Naruto deambula por Fiore hasta que su cuerpo desfallece en el bosque de magnolia quien es salvado por maga que odia a los humanos. 5 años después el chico tiene ayuda a una maga peliblanca que muy pronto le cambiara la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos he venido con esta historia distinta de este crossover, esta idea rondaba en mi cabeza y no pude evitar dejarla salir a flote bueno disfruten de la lectura.**

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY PROPIETARIO DE LOS DERECHOS LEGALES DE NARUTO Y/O FAIRY TAIL.

Dialogo: " hola".

Pensamiento: " _hola_".

Hechizos/jutsus: "**hola**".

* * *

¡Huir!

Ese fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por la joven mente de un niño de 11 años, el niño tenía el pelo rubio. Sus ojos eran de un color azul, pero bueno… ¿de donde estaba huyendo?, pues estaba huyendo de un clan ninja que se suponía que debía estar extinto, pero no, después de 100 años aún seguía ese clan ninja, un clan donde entrenaban a niños desde que nacen en el arte de matar, este clan era el clan Uchiha el clan con un poderoso dojutsu el cual los miembros obtienen cuando un chakra misterioso brota en el cerebro que afecta el nervio óptico, y provoca un cambio en sus ojos, ese es el ojo que refleja los sentimientos, el Sharingan.

Debido a que el chico de 11 años nació con un poderoso kekkei genkai y extrañamente ellos sabían de su linaje sanguíneo, fue secuestrado por el clan uchiha para sacar provecho de él y ganar cuantas batallas estuvieran a su alcance, pero paso por muchas torturas y debía salir de ahí cuanto antes.

El chico rubio que había entrado a la etapa de la pubertad vestía solamente un vestuario delgado característico de un shinobi que protegía miserablemente su cuerpo contra las heladas condiciones del ambiente y fría noche de invierno. En su muñeca izquierda era visible una pequeña pulsera grabada con un kanji que para él era su mayor tesoro, en su mano derecha empuñaba un kunai.

Junto al niño había otros dos niños uno de 10 años de edad y el otro de 14 años de edad el cual los lideraba.

Los tres infantes corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían escapando de tres perros y casi con todos los miembros con experiencia en el arte de matar que conformaba ese clan para darle caza a los traidores que decidieron escapar. Los ninjas soltaron a los perros para que persiguieran y posiblemente mataran a mordidas a los tres infantes, mientras que los ninjas cazadores más experimentados se preparaban para tenderles una emboscada.

—Te encontré —Dijo un shinobi que estaba escondido en unos matorrales de una forma monótona mientras desenfundaba su ninjato, cuando la desafortunada victima paso cerca de él, este lo degolló de una forma sanguinaria acabando con su vida, los chicos al oír el desgarrador grito, sacaron unas esferas de humo y las lanzaron sin siquiera mirar atrás para despistar al sanguinario cazador.

Los niños con lágrimas en los ojos aumentaron continuaron su paso veloz, realmente no querían ver el cruel final y estado en que quedo uno de sus hermanos. Solo podían rezar para que los shinobis no los encontraran pero era imposible, que los perros perdieran sus rastros pero eran dobermans que estaban muy bien entrenados, que hubiera una salida cerca, pero ese deseo era inalcanzable.

Los poderosos ninjas estaban pisándoles los talones, estaban a punto de alcanzarlos, ya no había nada que pudieran hacer pero… había algo que los impulsaban, ese era el deseo simple, pero anhelado…

Querían ser libres.

Y Raizo, el mayor de los dos lo sabía muy bien, tenía miedo, pánico, pero no podía rendirse, él le prometió a sus dos hermanos adoptivos más cercanos que los sacaría de ese infierno cueste lo que cueste, pero fallo. Uno de sus hermanos fue asesinado cruelmente, solo quedaban él y el rubio, pero se sentía culpable pues si los capturaban les esperaría una cruel tortura antes de su inevitable final.

—Raizo… no puedo… correr… mas… es el fin… —Dijo jadeante el rubio.

—No te rindas Naruto, te sacare con vida de esta… te lo prometo —Aseguro Raizo amenamente, para tranquilizar a Naruto.

Pero la cruel realidad era que no podía asegurar eso, la situación se volvía más difícil. A lo lejos ambos podían oír el familiar sonido de los perros ladrando cual furiosas fieras sedientas de sangre. Lo que significaba una cosa...

Ya sabían su posición.

— ¡Naruto! Corre, tienes que seguir —Grito con desesperación el mayor de los dos mientras que al mismo tiempo comenzó a correr más rápido.

Naruto hizo exactamente lo que Raizo le dijo y a pesar de estar muy agotado y sin chakra sus ganas de vivir eran más grandes que su cansancio. Ambos niños corrieron lo más rápido que podían por la suave nieve, con cada pisada sentían dolor en sus piernas por el frio. Le agradecieron al lugar ya que al estar en una pradera y nevado a la vez el cual los ayudaba a que los perros perdieran el rastro de ellos.

Esa sensación de tranquilidad duro muy poco pues de pronto Raizo cayó en la pradera incapacitándole correr más, Naruto se dio cuenta de que un shuriken le corto los tendones a Raizo haciendo que este cayera. Con un dolor insoportable sostenía su pierna mientras sufría una hemorragia severa, para disimular el dolor hizo una serie posiciones de manos para mantenerse concentrado, pero era tarde uno de los perros olio la sangre de Raizo.

—¡Raizo! —Grito naruto mientras se acercaba a su hermano y le hacía presión en la rodilla para detener el sangrado —¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué voy hacer?! —Pregunto el niño asustado.

—Sálvate —dijo Raizo mientras se ponía de pie como podía y sacaba un pergamino.

— ¿Pero que hay de ti? con tu pierna así no podrás correr — pregunto el niño desconcertado.

—Are tiempo, los distraeré lo suficiente para que huyas… ahora ve —dijo este sonriendo cálidamente mientras sostenía un kunai.

—No raizo, no lo hagas —el rubio tenia un nudo en su garganta, pues iba a perder a su otro hermano.

—Hazlo por Hina-chan y Hotaru-kun —El rubio se negó, no quería escapar a costa de la vida de sus hermanos queridos.

Pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Raizo, pues ante la negativa por parte de Naruto de escapar decidió darle algo de ánimos para que se fuera —Tienes que irte, yo ya no puedo correr más, ahora solo quedas tú por eso no te puedes rendir. Si sales de aquí serás libre y podrás vivir una vida mejor que esta, conoce algunas personas, has algunos amigos, no te quedes en el pasado… hazlo por todos nosotros y por Hina-chan —dijo Raizo por primera vez en su vida sonriendo alegremente aun estando frente a su inminente muerte.

El rubio miro a su hermano con tristeza, esta era la primera vez que él hablaba así y sobretodo, sonreía de esa forma. De repente sintió frías gotas de agua saliendo de la comisura de sus ojos, era claro que estaba llorando. Apretando sus puños se alejó de ahí abandonando a su hermano a su suerte.

—Te encontré.

Raizo observaba como un pelinegro estaba frente a el, de cómo lo observaba con esa cara cargada de cinismo y una expresión sádica, cumpliendo su promesa en los ojos de Raizo despertó un Sharingan imperfecto y pronuncio aquellas palabras que usaban como técnica en aquel clan.

—**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** —El pelinegro observando con burla la técnica de fuego, había activado su sharingan pero a diferencia de Raizo este tenía tres aspas.

Naruto mientras corría recordaba los pocos momentos felices que vivió junto a los niños que llego a ver como hermanos. Sus padres murieron asesinados por el captor del clan uchiha y se lo llevaron a él, a ese infierno.

De repente dos shinobis estaban a su lado dándole caza, pero el no tenía pensado rendirse, mientras que veía las puertas de la salida con su última reserva de chakra realizo varias posiciones de manos.

—**Katon: Haisekishō.**

Usando la cortina de humo y cenizas como distracción escapo de sus captores.

.

.

.

* * *

Caminando hacia un rumbo desconocido entro a lo que parecía una ciudad enorme que por el letrero de esta podía saber que se encontraba en la ciudad de Clover, todo el mundo miraba al niño con vestimenta extraña que caminaba a un paso tambaleante, a causa del cansancio y su falta de chakra el chico no pudo más y se desplomo.

—Nos tenias preocupados, al fin despertaste que bueno, el maestro se alegrara —dijo una mujer joven y delgada de estatura media entrando a la habitación, lo mas impactante era su belleza, pero sobre todo el tatuaje que mostraba un caballo alado en su brazo izquierdo de color azul.

Retirando los vendajes, la chica lo miro con cariño, pues no se explicaba como un niño tenía grandes heridas.

—Ya vuelvo, iré a buscar al maestro —aviso la joven c on una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando la joven y hermosa chica se retiró, un pánico enorme creció en su ser, por dios y si el líder del clan Uchiha lo encontró y aquella mujer que lo cuido lo iba a entregar a ellos, no podía ser, inmediatamente dedujo que se encontraba en un peligro inminente, al estar huyendo no podía bajar la guardia ya que si lo hacía, lo pagaría con su vida. Sin chistar el joven shinobi procedió a examinar la habitación para formular un plan de escape, si permanecía aquí corría el riesgo de que lo encontraran y lo mataran.

Y si entraba aquella chica de nuevo, ni modo, tendría que matarla, o era su vida o la de ella y era claro que no iba a ponerse a elegir.

Con suma cautela y su plan ya formulado el rubio se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la ventana en donde observo que se encontraba en una habitación, explorando el paisaje pudo darse cuenta que vio un enorme edificio que decía blue pegasus, un nombre raro, pero para él podía significar cualquier cosa, posiblemente el nombre de otro clan ninja que también estaba en su búsqueda, definitivamente tenía que irse de ahí cuanto antes.

Bloqueo la puerta de la entrada al mover la cama para que la chica no pudiese pasar y así evitar un asesinato innecesario, se dirigió a la puerta y de un salto salió de ese edificio, con sigilo el ninja rubio observo su entorno y viendo que no había nadie alrededor de la zona corrió cerca de la pared del edificio, usando sus habilidades ninjas camino a la pared finalmente saliendo de blue pegasus.

Ahora estaba libre y fuera de peligro pero también estaba completamente a su suerte.

.

.

.

* * *

El ninja rubio no supo cuantos días habían pasado desde que escapo de aquel infierno conocido como clan Uchiha y de ese edificio llamado Blue pegasus, pero por los días y noches que tenía contados supuso que ya había pasado dos semanas desde su escape de blue pegasus. Ya había recorrido mucho camino alejándose lo más que podía de aquel edificio, para que no siguieran su rastro.

En la primera noche consiguió una frazada vieja y mal oliente en la calle pero a pesar de su aroma insoportable era útil para cubrirse el cuerpo durante el día, la noche y el frio de invierno. Era una suerte que estaba acostumbrado al frio gracias a su entrenamiento ninja. En la tercera noche por fin había conseguido algo para comer lo cual le sirvió de ayuda ya que no tenía casi fuerzas para seguir de pie.

Decidió continuar su viaje hasta el bosque no sin antes asaltar a un joyero en el camino y robar mucho dinero al desafortunado hombre para cambiar aquella frazada mal oliente por una chamarra y una ropa más características de la ciudad y así no llamar la atención, al rubio no le parecía muy bien el hecho de que debía robar para sustentarse, pero se trataba de su supervivencia y aunque aquello no le agradase mucho tenía que hacer lo que fuera para sobrevivir.

Pero debido a que no tenía vitaminas y proteínas suficientes para su cuerpo y al estar expuesto al frio una vez más se encontraba en un estado deplorable y más porque había comido sobras anteriores que tenían bacterias infecciosas provocandole una seria enfeermedad, una vez más su vida estaba amenazada, ni siquiera sus habilidades ninjas le salvarían la vida.

No sabia en que parte del bosque se encontraba, tampoco le interesaba, pues su enfermedad había avanzado mucho y esta vez era el final de todo, aunque lo único que le consolaba era que no moriría a manos del clan Uchiha y que por fin se reuniría al más allá junto con Raizo Hinata y Hotaru, las personas más valiosas para el…

—j-je, soy tan patético —soltó al aire mientras admiraba el cielo y las nubes.

Una anciana que venía de paso en el bosque una vez mas se encontró con aquello que más odiaba y sin dudar lo echaría a palos junto a su inseparable arma mortal.

—Largo que aquí maldito humano —juro escuchar una voz femenina de alguien que ya se encontraba demasiado golpeado por el padre tiempo pero que al mismo tiempo denotaba enojo.

—Lo siento ooba-san, no puedo moverme, solo déjeme morir en paz y vallase, así no tendrá que lidiar conmigo—dijo el rubio a la señora quien lo miraba con enojo.

— ¿Serás idiota acaso?

—No, soy alguien que está agonizando, si espera pacientemente dentro de unos minutos ya no estaré, lo único que quedara ahí es mi cadáver —dijo con sorna y sonriéndole a la mujer de edad avanzada mientras que su enfermedad dejaba más crítico su estado de salud.

La anciana se sorprendió, pensó que el chico pediría ayuda, pero la respuesta de el fue totalmente diferente, no podía negarlo le saco una sonrisa…

—Ni de broma, no pienso dejar que tu putrefacto cadáver contamine este bosque sagrado —fue la respuesta de la anciana.

—Je — dijo con mucho esfuerzo antes de sucumbir.

—Esto es un fastidio, pero a pesar en estar en esas condiciones me hablo de esa forma tan peculiar, no cabe duda de que tiene agallas —dio un suspiro largo —Espero no arrepentirme de esto —dijo la anciana quien era identificada como Porlyusica mientras miraba al shinobi rubio.

**Tiempo después**

El ninja rubio se despertó solo para descubrir que se encontraba en una cama de una habitación de aspecto extraño, las paredes no eran de bloques ni siquiera de madera, en cabio era grandes muros de corteza de árboles y raíces que salían de ellos.

— ¿Qué es esto?, ¿acaso estoy muerto? — se preguntó en un murmullo al incorporarse en posición sentada, mientras miraba la habitación.

— ¿Porque piensas que estás muerto?, tu visión de la muerte es más diferente a lo que era en mi época —respondió la anciana mientras preparaba un brebaje.

— Ya veo

— ¿Que hacías ahí tirado? — El chico no respondió, lastimosamente para él la paciencia de la anciana era similar a la cabeza de un alfiler. — ¿Estas sordo?, te hice una pregunta — le dijo con un gruñido para después mirarlo con sus ojos rojizos.

El rubio se intimido al sentir esa penetrante mirada de la anciana, lo que si sabía era que no la quería ver enojada nuevamente.

—P-Por n-nada —fue su sencilla respuesta al no poder procesar más palabras en su mente. — ¿Enserio? bueno, al tener esa enfermedad y esas lesiones no entran en mi lista de nada —Le dijo con calma pero mientras lo seguía mirando con esa intensa mirada.

—P-perdón pero-o es complicado y… —dijo pero al instante se arrepintió pues al ver a la anciana con una expresión atemorizante decidió que era mejor contarle todo, pero claro adornando la verdad.

—Te escucho —le dijo mientras lo empujaba en la cama para que guardara reposo.

**5 años después…**

Vemos a un chico adolescente de 16 años con un rostro masculino y un tanto afilado. Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran de un enigmático color azul que casi parecía brillar, salía de una choza con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de un anciano que tenía la cabeza calva,unos largos bigotes y barba blancos que llegaban hasta su estómago, sus cejas ocultaban sus ojos en sombra. Vestía un Keikogi blanco cubierto por un manto negro. En sus palmas, tenía los kanjis para "Aceptar" (受, Ukeru), en su palma izquierda, y "Corazón" (心, Kokoro), en su palma derecha.

—Me voy Bunpuku-sama

—Que te vaya bien, Naruto.

Después de que se había recuperado Porlyusica lo echo a escobazos de su casa, aunque estaba un poco disgustado por la acción de la anciana, no pudo evitar estar agradecido de antemano con ella por tratar su enfermedad y sus heridas, continuo su camino hasta llegar a un lago misterioso, ahí fue donde conoció a Bunpuku, quien en menos de 2 días se hicieron amigos y el anciano amable le ofreció hogar y entrenamiento, pues descubrió que Bunpuku también era un ninja pero este era del clan senju, gracias a Bunpuku, Naruto había aprendido muchos jutsus y nuevas artes de pelea.

Bunpuku le aconsejo que tenía que adaptarse al mundo de los magos, que conociera a muchos amigos y a varias chicas y que no viviera en el pasado, tal y como su hermano adoptivo le había dicho, haciendo honor a su hermano y a ese anciano amable, decidió que usaría sus habilidades ninja para ayudar a los demás.

Quizo empezar su camino desde el bosque para llegar a Magnolia pero lastimosamente era un día lluvioso y tormentoso, la gente estaba en sus casas, lo pájaros esperaban en sus nidos, los animales descansaban en sus madrigueras, todo el bosque estaba desolado.

El chico detuvo su andar, pues vio a dos mujeres hermosas que estaban en serios aprietos, pues una gran bestia estaba amenazando su vida… debía hacer algo y lo haría.

**CONTINUARA.**

**Bueno, este fue el capítulo más corto de la historia. Personalmente, opino que fue algo aburrido, pero es el único distinto del protagonista. Desde ya muchas gracias por detenerse a leer. Me sentiré muy inspirado si me dejan algún Review por aquí o por allá…**

**Aclaraciones, Naruto en esta historia su personalidad cambiara radicalmente, será serio y tímido con las chicas, además tendrá muchos jutsus de viento así como Madara con fuego y Hashirama con madera, Naruto será un haz con el elemento viento también decidi quitarle el zorro pero no el modo sabio, pero eso lo aprenderá más adelante, también el será capaz de hacer muchas posiciones de manos, algo en el que el anime no hacia… bueno nos leemos, **

**PD. A proposito ****este crosover sera un NarutoxMirajane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dios 8 reviews, quien lo hubiera dicho, esto me hace sentir vivo….**

**Muy bien les advierto que en este capitulo tal vez lleguen a odiar a Naruto por lo que va a pasar, pero es por motivos de trama a si que ya quedan advertidos, sin mas que decir, disfruten de la lectura.**

Capítulo 1.- De mal en peor

Ahí estaba el shinobi rubio, aunque las gotas heladas de agua cayeran en su cabezas observaba con sin expresión hacia un pequeño barranco donde se encontraba una gran bestia furiosa. Dicha bestia destruía todo lo que estuviera en su paso, 2 personas estaban cerca de la bestia, una chica peliblanca de ojos azules que parecía tener unos 17 años y a su lado estaba una pequeña que compartían sus mismas facciones, pero esta era un poco más menor que la otra, parecía que estas 2 chicas estaban haciéndole frente a la bestia, ¿acaso se volvieron locas?, ¿que no pueden ver el peligro inminente en que se encuentran ellas?

—Ha perdido el control por completo —decía la chica peliblanca de cabello largo con evidente preocupación.

—Tenemos que ayudar a Elf-Ni —decía la peliblanca mas chica.

—pero… pero como —no sabía qué hacer, como cualquier chica asustada se le había nublado el juicio, pues a la gran bestia a la que le hacían frente, posiblemente sea un familiar suyo.

El shinobi rubio observaba atentamente la escena perturbadora, pero increíblemente esta tenía una expresión monótona, como si lo que viera fuese cosa de todos los días. —Esa bestia las va a matar —dijo en un susurro, apretando los puños en señal de frustración decidió que tenía que intervenir, pues le había hecho una promesa a Bunpuku-sama y como es un chico de honor, haría valer su palabra, aun asi a costa de su propia vida.

—No hay otra opción —la chica menor con el mismo color de cabello la miro consternada —Hay que dejarlo inconsciente será más fácil para el que pueda asumir a la bestia.

—P-pero Mira-Ne lastimaremos a Elf-Ni —esa opción aunque no le gustase, parecía la más viable, pero en el fondo sentía que debía haber otra forma.

Mientras tanto la bestia seguía destruyendo rocas, el suelo y partes de un bosque con sus grandes brazos mientras dejaba escapar un gran rugido se oía por todo el lugar, antes de que la chica peliblanca de cabello largo atacara, la otra se le adelanto, posicionándose delante de la bestia con una sonrisa decidió hacer un último intento para detener a la bestia.

—Elf-ni, vayamos a casa —la bestia miro a la frágil chica antes de alzar su brazo gigantesco.

—¿_Está buscando que la mate? _—inconscientemente este ya se encontraba realizando una serie de posiciones de manos.

Delante de ella estaba una escena que muchos no quisieran ver, la chica peliblanca estaba a punto de ser asesinada pues la bestia iba a golpearla con esas intenciones, con lágrimas en los ojos la otra chica se veía impotente pues iba a llegar tarde.

—**Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku** —antes de que el golpe llegara a la frágil chica una gigantesca bala de viento junto con unas ondas explosivas de aire a su alrededor impacta en la bestia causándole un gran daño mientras que muchos árboles alrededor se parten en varios pedazos, podría decirse que el ataque hubiese despedazado a la bestia literalmente, pero su piel dura le ayudo a resistir el poderoso jutsu.

— ¡ELF-NI! —grito la chica preocupada pues la bestia con dificultad se mantenía en pie, pues el jutsu de aire comprimido lo lastimo bastante.

—Tiene la piel dura —susurro el rubio detrás de la chica, asustándola en el proceso.

La chica alzo sus hombros, como si quisiera esconder su cabeza cual tortuga en un inexistente caparazón. Poco a poco su cabeza giro lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con la figura ninja rubio, quien ni siquiera le estaba observando, pues se hallaba muy concentrado observando a la enorme bestia.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto la chica asustada, sentimiento que crecio cuando sus ojos azules profundos se encontraron con los de ella.

— ¿Acaso planeabas suicidarte? —pregunto con un tono monótono el shinobi rubio haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta que le hizo la chica, ella no supo que responder pues la chica se intimido del aspecto un poco amenazante del shinobi rubio, en especial por la profundidad en que la miraban sus enigmáticos ojos azules.

Pudo notar como la chica comenzaba a balbucear, lo que el dedujo muy bien que la chica no iba a responderle adecuadamente, decidido a no perder mas en tiempo, comenzó a desenfundar un kunai.

—Acabare con el —dijo sin chistar mientras que inflaba sus pulmones y mediante un soplido infundio chakra tipo viento en el kunai creando una espada filosa.

— ¿Estás listo? —Como si la bestia comprendiera el lenguaje del ninja de un rugido feroz salió disparada, Naruto se preparó para la embestida mientras empuñaba con fuerza la filosa hoja de viento, cuando la bestia estuvo a punto de golpearlo este logro hacerle un corte horizontal muy profundo en el brazo, la bestia se hinco y grito de dolor, al ver la escena las dos chicas estaban horrorizadas mientras cubrían sus bocas con sus manos, las piernas les temblaban a tal punto de que no pudiesen hacer nada es como si estuvieran paralizadas.

Como un ninja entrenado para matar el shinobi rubio aprovecho mientras que con una velocidad inhumana se acercó a la bestia.

—Muere —de una forma despiadada enterró la espada en el estómago de la bestia cuando la retiro con brusquedad la bestia vomito mucha sangre cayendo al suelo, entro en shock seguida de unas convulsiones, poco a poco la bestia volvía a la normalidad mostrando a un hombre muy alto y musculoso. Su color de piel es algo bronceada. Su pelo es largo y blanco. Tiene unos ojos oscuros ojos con una cicatriz cosida corriendo por su lado derecho y atravesando el ojo derecho.

El chico quedo impresionado del cambio pero no le tomo importancia dirigió su mirada hacia las chicas pero noto en ellas una expresión de terror con lágrimas en sus ojos. Las jóvenes habían visto como Naruto había masacrado a su hermano de una forma cruel, el shinobi rubio maldijo su suerte, odiaba como esas mujeres le miraban con esa expresión de terror, justo como las demás personas veían con esos mismos ojos al clan uchiha al que él una vez había pertenecido en contra de su voluntad, algo que detestaba bastante pues había quedado como un asesino.

—Yo solo quise ayudar —Naruto dio un paso hacia las aterradas muchachas, pero ellas retrocedieron. El shinobi rubio se sentía una basura, pero fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

—Lo m-mataste —señalo con miedo en sus ojos la mayor de las dos, el rubio apretó los dientes realmente aunque su intención fue noble a fin de cuentas hizo un acto bárbaro pero… no iba a quedar como un asesino como los del clan uchiha, repararía su error cueste lo que cueste.

Fue hacia el cuerpo del gigantón a escuchar sus latidos, por suerte para él estos aun eran audibles pero débiles, de golpe recordó un jutsu que le enseño Bunpuku el cual consistía en que los ninjas usaban su energía vital para darle vida a sus marionetas, pero el costo era demasiado alto, pero con tal de no quedar como un desalmado uchiha no le importó realizarlo.

—**Kishō Tensei** —puso sus manos en la herida profunda del hombre musculoso, de inmediato un chakra color azul parido rodeaba la herida que poco a poco estaba sanando, pero al mismo tiempo Naruto se sentía más debilitado pero no importaba con tal de limpiar su nombre y ayudar a quien más lo necesita no importaba que perdiese su vida, el no dejaría que ese hombre muriese por su culpa…

Las dos chicas estaban asombradas, nunca habían visto una magia como esta, sabían que era magia para curar pero esta era muy distinta, sin embargo la mayor de las dos no era tonta, supo de inmediato que esa extraña energía azul no era totalmente magia curativa al ver como el chico estaba debilitándose más, supo que le estaba regalando parte de su vida a su hermano.

El shinobi rubio no podía más, la herida mortífera del peliblanco cerro pero ya no podía seguir en pie, cayó de espaldas al suelo. Como si fuera por arte de magia la lluvia había cesado. Solo sentía frío en su cuerpo, en medio de su inconsciencia sintió unas cálidas y suaves manos que lo sostenían en la nuca y en su brazo izquierdo, pero sobre todo escuchaba una voz... una dulce y melodiosa voz y esa voz le estaba llamando.

—Resiste, no te mueras por favor —Esa dulce voz hacia eco en su cabeza el cual era un bálsamo para el.

—Perdóname —Despertó con mucha dificultad de su estado de semi inconsciencia sus ojos captaron una tenue figura, y esa simple palabra llego a soltar de su boca. Con mucho esfuerzo abrio sus ojos poco a poco y asi fue como la silueta tenue se aclaro y vio a la muchacha, una chica de pelo blanco el cual estaba peinado en forma de cola de caballo, tenía los ojos azules, pero lo que más le desgarraba por alguna razón desconocida era que ella estaba llorando.

—Lo lamento… solo quería protegerte… a ti y a tu hermana —comentó el shinobi rubio con la mirada perdida en un intento para consolar a la dulce chica para que no llorase más, sin embargo su estado estaba tan deteriorado que solo veía hacia un lugar en específico, al hacerlo otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

Pero su cuerpo no dio para más, el ninja rubio perdió el conocimiento.

Después de que la tormenta cesara una luz cayó sobre el rostro del rubio, miro hacia el cielo era la luz del sol, como de un poema se tratase la luz también ilumino su mente. Viendo la luz como una señal de esperanza inmediatamente ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, con esfuerzo de ella y su hermana cargaron al ninja rubio, debían atenderlo cuanto antes.

Las dos albinas habían podido llegar a Magnolia, estaban cansadas de eso no había duda, pues el peso de Naruto se notaba en sus pies, pero no había tiempo. La mayor de las dos fue a las puertas del gremio, y con mucha brusquedad las abrió de una patada. Viendo por todos lados pudo percatarse que no había nadie a la vista.

—Hola Mira-chan. —Mirajane reconoció la voz del maestro del gremio, como siempre el estaba bebiendo cerveza sobre el bar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que habia un herido en la entrada del gremio, al ver el cuerpo de un joven soltó un suspiro de sorpresa. — ¿Mira-chan, que has hecho?"

—Maestro, yo no fui quien lo dejo en este estado, por favor ayúdeme, sus latidos están débiles.

Makarov recobro la compostura como todo maestro de un prestigioso gremio que es —Llevémoslo, a la enfermería, tendremos que atenderlo nosotros mismos.

Mirajane y Makarov subieron a la enfermería, llevándose consigo al inconsciente shinobi. Lo acostaron en una de las camas, y desesperadamente, sacaron el botiquín de primeros auxilios, con un estetoscopio, el maestro del gremio confirmo con horror como los latidos de Naruto se debilitaban más.

—Mira-chan, realízale un masaje cardiaco —fue la orden del maestro, mientras este urgaba muchas cosas en el botiquín.

Después de que Lisanna trajera a su hermano sano y salvo subió a la enfermería para ayudar a Mirajane y al maestro para salvar al shinobi rubio que estaba semi muerto, aunque de una forma desesperada hacían lo que podían no habían muchos resultados.

Mirajane sintió que los latidos y su pulso del rubio se detuvieron, es cuando el maestro tomo una decisión, se le ocurrió una alternativa para poder salvar al rubio y esa era llamar a Porlyusica, Mirajane desesperada por mantener con vida a Naruto lo atraviesa y le toma su corazón para hacer que bombeé mientras que le daba respiración boca a boca para que el rubio pudiera respirar artificialmente.

—Resiste, no vamos a dejarte solo, haremos lo posible por salvarte —dijo la albina y al mismo tiempo volvió a darle respiración de boca a boca.

—Lissana —llamó el maestro y la chica se acercó— dile a Jett que vaya a buscar a Porlyusica y pídele que venga inmediatamente —la chica asintió y bajo al gremio rápidamente.

**15 minutos después…**

La doctora de Edolas había llegado al gremio, después de que el maestro le conto todo la mujer, con una mueca de fastidio subió a la enfermería a tratar al enfermo para así poder largarse a su casa de una vez por todas, cuando subió y vio de quien se trataba su expresión era un poema.

—Conozco a ese mocoso —dijo la curandera en shock

— ¿A qué te refieres? —ahora el maestro estaba confundido por la reacción de la mujer de edad avanzada.

Después de contarle como lo encontró con todo y lujo de detalles la maga curandera fue a sanar una vez más al rubio.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Cómo está?— pregunto temerosa la chica.

La mujer suspiro y su rostro se volvió más serio me lo normal.

—Te seré sincera niña, él esta al borde de la muerte. No tenía heridas físicas, la energía vital de ese chico había descendido a niveles críticos, aunque pudiésemos reanimarlo la esperanza de vida de este mocoso seria aproximadamente de 8 meses como mucho.

—Q-que… —La peliblanca tartamudeo incapaz de terminar la frase, sintió su corazón detenerse y su respiración acelerarse, sí seguía así entraría en estado de catatonia.

—aun no termino —dijo la doctora rodando una vez más los ojos, por eso odiaba a los humanos, eran muy imprudentes…

— debido a su condición, no tuve más opción que sellar un espíritu guardián del bosque de la fortaleza, estos espíritus tienen una magia perdida y única… Rayos atrape al espíritu más poderoso y lo tuve que usar para sellarlo en este mocoso —no podía concebirlo, una vez mas tuvo que salvar a ese mocoso y lo peor es que uso uno de los espíritus mas poderosos, ojala en un futuro espera no lamentarse por esto.

—¿Entonces el estará bien? —pregunto esperanzada pero una vez más la maga de Edolas negó con la cabeza.

—Está en estado de coma, despertara una vez que su cuerpo haya asimilado a Kurama y después de eso, tendrá una vida larga y duradera —después de eso la maga de Edolas dio una mirada fugaz al maestro del gremio.

—A propósito viejo, tendrás que compensarme por mi espíritu, ¿me oíste? —el anciano asintió casi de inmediato, intentando apaciguar a la mujer lo más rápido posible cabe resaltar que la sangre se le había helado, pues sabía muy bien de lo que Porlyusica era capaz.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —La maga peliblanca estaba agradecida, ahora el rubio estaba fuera de peligro, era lo menos que podía hacer por el ya que el le regalo parte de su vida para salvar a su hermano, aunque la culpa fuera de el desde el principio.

—Me voy, no me llamen a menos que el agonice —dijo la mujer de cabello rosa y sin más salió del gremio.

—Muy bien mira-chan, tienes mucho que explicar —la maga peliblanca asintió tímidamente e invito al maestro a sentarse en su cama, esta iba a ser una larga historia.

.

.

.

* * *

—Entonces, Elfman perdió el control sobre la bestia, llego este chico rubio y para detenerlo lo hirió de muerte ¿verdad? —esta vez, fue la maga de clase S quien se quedó de pie, inmóvil, observando al maestro quien se mostraba con una mirada seria. Curiosamente, el anciano pudo notar como observaba al ninja rubio como si le hubiese tomado un cariño especial.

—Asi es, pero se dio cuenta que cometió un error, y de las palmas de sus manos salió una extraña energía azul pálida, pude notar como la herida de elfman sano pero el chico rubio cayo debilitado, sospecho que no fue ninguna magia curativa

—Ya veo, planeo sacrificarse para salvar a tu hermano —Mira asintió tristemente con la cabeza, Makarov sonrío. —No te preocupes por él, tú y tus dos hermanos estan sanos y salvos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse

—Pero maestro...

—Mira-chan, este muchacho quiso ayudarlas, aunque al principio cometió un error, hizo lo posible por arreglarlo aunque fuera a costa de su vida y lo consiguió, lo sé, puede que esté en coma, pero estoy seguro de que el así lo había escogido —Mirajane no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras, el hecho de que el rubio estuviera bien le provoco algo de dicha y felicidad.

—Por ahora nada, pero cuando se encuentre bien, le pediré que se una a Fairy Tail, ¿tú qué opinas Mira-chan? —

—Creo que es lo mejor... — Makarov noto la cara de preocupación de la albina, mientras que la chica peliblanca aun con sus mejillas sonrosadas y dejando sus inhibiciones atrás decidió armarse de valor pues lo siguiente que quería decirle era algo importante —Maestro, yo...

—Si Mirajane, puedes cuidar de él. —La camarera estaba muy sorprendida, no se imaginó que el maestro adivinaría sus intenciones, ¿es que acaso era demasiado obvia?, no lo sé ustedes júzguenlo.

Sin embargo el ver la cara de vergüenza de la albina fue un hecho que le pareció muy gracioso al pequeño anciano.

—No pongas esa cara, Mira-chan, te conozco desde muy pequeña, después de todo eres uno de mis hijas.

Mirajane sonrió y le quedo eternamente agradecida a su maestro. Ahora era turno de que ella protegiera al rubio.

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto pov**

—_No importa lo que pase, tú siempre serás mi hermano_—si, recuerdo esa frase, era un bálsamo para mí, una luz de la linterna de la esperanza que yacía en lo más profundo del infierno.

No se el motivo ni las circunstancias pero extrañamente puedo ver muchos recuerdos fugases cosas que pasaron por mi mente y que no puedo entender muy bien, después de todo solo soy un mocoso de 16 años, si, los puedo ver, recuerdos tristes, recuerdos felices, recuerdos de enojo y disgusto, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban frente a mis ojos como si fuera una especie de bucle interdimencional.

—En verdad siempre pienso en la muerte todos los días de mi vida… pero el hecho que más me quema por dentro es mi incompetencia por protegerlos, esta vez al fin me reuniré con ustedes…

— ahora es mi turno de seguirlos al paraíso, solo espérenme.

**Fin Naruto pov**

En un espacio completamente vació que era iluminado por una luz brillante un rubio caminaba sin rumbo especifico, extrañamente era una señal que el debía seguir, no sabía el por qué ni por cual motivo, solo debía seguirla.

Después de caminar por varios minutos vio a lo lejos una fogata donde alguien estaba sentado en un tronco, algo extraño ya que en ese extraño lugar parecía la nada, curioso camino hacia la fogata hasta encontrarse con alguien conocido por el.

—Hola, ¿eres tu verdad?

—R-raizo —le contestó el ninja rubio muy consternado y feliz, tanto así que no evitar tartamudear.

—Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no es así?, anda, estamos en confianza, siéntate conmigo hay mucho de que hablar Naruto —el shinobi rubio pensó que estaba soñando, pero se sentía tan real que no dudo en derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría.

—Y dime ¿que se siente estar en el mundo exterior? —el chico lo miro con una sonrisa cálida.

—Es un mundo cruel, pero a la vez hermoso.

—Tienes algo nuevo que contarme

—Si, muchas cosas —declaró con confianza, profiriendo una cierta mueca de astucia mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas, si debía contar una historia laaaaaaaaaaarga, por lo menos debía estar cómodo.

—Ya veo, soy todo oídos –el rubio le sonrió mientras aclaraba su garganta, había mucho que contarle a su querido amigo.

.

.

.

* * *

Esa misma noche en la enfermería del gremio, estaba ahí, la bellísima camarera con voz dulce que por cierto no había podido conciliar el sueño. Pues estaba al pendiente del rubio, se encargó de darle de comer como pudo , obviamente lo hizo después de cambiar sus vendajes y colocar las hierbas medicinales como relajantes musculares.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido ya habían pasado tres semanas, pero aun así el rubio no daba indicios de despertar de su letargo, pero la camarera no había perdido las esperanzas tenía la fe en que el shinobi rubio despertaría en muy poco tiempo.

Durante esas tres semanas Mirajane estaba casi todo el tiempo con él, cuidándolo, aseándolo, y alimentándolo. Sin embargo, salía a cumplir con sus trabajos de camarera, y también para descansar. Los otros miembros de Fairy Tail, les daba curiosidad sobre ese muchacho que permanecía internado en la enfermería. Makarov fue quien les explico a los agremiados sobre la identidad del muchacho, les conto como había salvado a Mirajane y Lissana después de que Elfman perdiera el control, obviamente omitiendo la forma en la que el rubio lo hizo para que los demás agremiados no lo remataran, después de ese relato Naruto se volvió en un héroe entre ellos, sobre todo para Elfman, quien había afirmado, por no decir gritado, que ese chico "es todo un hombre".

La camarera y maga de clase S como todos los días visitaba a Naruto quien permanecía dormido, como si pudiera escucharla le contó acerca de su vida y sobre como un tal Wakaba insistía en que fuera su novia pero ella debía ser recta, pues le parecía incorrecto que el hombre engañara a su esposa, después de relatarle eso y muchas otras cosas se preparó un té y empezó a tomarlo, mientras daba sorbos a su te no pudo evitar acariciar los cabellos rubios del ninja inconsciente no podía negarlo, le parecía adorable verlo dormido.

—¡Buenos días, Mira-chan! ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?"

—¡Buenos días, Maestro! ¡Naruto-kun se encuentra bien! Tengo la extraña sensación de que va a despertar muy pronto —El maestro pudo notar como Mirajane miraba con una cálida sonrisa al rubio durmiente.

—¡Je! Parece que le has tomado cariño, creo que cuando se despierte, ustedes se llevaran muy bien. —Makarov se había situado al otro lado de la cama.

—Jaja. Sí, yo también espero llevarme bien con el. —Diciendo esto Mirajane le dio un último sorbo a su te, y dejo la taza en la mesita de la cama.

—Ambos no se daban cuenta, mientras hablaban, los ojos de Naruto habían empezado a moverse.

.

.

.

* * *

—Bueno creo que es todo —el shinobi rubio miraba a su amigo, acababa de concluir con su historia.

—has tenido una vida interesante…

El rubio iba a responder algo más, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese articular otra palabra un brillo extraño lo envolvió, Raizo no pudo evitar sonreír, pues el sabía muy bien lo que significaba ese brillo.

—Parece ser que aún no ha llegado tu hora, tienes muchas cosas que hacer en el mundo de los vivos…

—Raizo yo…

—Antes de despedirnos quiero que sepas que nada de esto es tu culpa, por favor no te mortifiques, porque si lo haces, nunca podrás ser feliz.

—P-pero —una vez más las lágrimas parecían brotar de las cuencas de tus ojos.

—Tienes que prometer que vas a dejar de creer que cometiste algo terrible, ninguno de nosotros te culpa, es más nos sentimos felices por ti.

El rubio solo apretaba sus puños, no quería regresar al mundo, quería estar con sus amigos, no… con sus hermanos.

—Por favor, protege a los seres vivos y a las flores que tanto ame, pero sobre todo protege a quienes más quieras en este mundo… por favor te lo encargo —El rubio asintió, realmente no hubo mucho más que decir. Pues el brillo que rodeaba su cuerpo resplandecía con más intensidad, pues el destino tenía planeado devolverlo al mundo de los vivos mañana por la mañana, antes de desaparecer por completo logro escuchar una voz.

—No me olvides — lo último que se vio de Naruto fue una sonrisa cálida, después todo ese espacio brillo intensamente.

De vuelta a la realidad…

Los parpados de Naruto se abrieron completamente, Había despertado.

La conversación de Mirajane y Makarov se detuvo en seco, se habían dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba despierto. Su mirada estaba llena de confusión.

—¡Haz despertado! —Dijo Makarov sorprendido y aliviado.

—Naru-. —Mirajane no alcanzo a terminar de hablar por que el rubio dio un grito de preocupación.

—MALDICIÓN ME ATRAPARON —Expulsando su enorme chakra Mirajane y Makarov salieron volando junto a las sabanas de la cama, una vez de eso de un salto salio de la cama mientas daba volteretas en medio del aire, aterrizando con gracia llego hasta el cuello de Mirajane quien ahora la tenia de rehén.

— ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES MOCOSO?

—CÁLLESE… ¿DONDE ESTOY?, ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES? ¿QUIEN LOS CONTRATO?, RESPONDA —Naruto estaba histérico y se vio aterrado, tal expresión no pasó desapercibido para el mago santo mientras que para el rubio tal y como pensó hace 5 años, concluyo que una vez más lo capturaron para entregarlo al clan Uchiha.

Mirajane estaba muda, pues sentía el cuchillo kunai muy cerca de su garganta.

Usando magia de luz golpeo a Naruto alejándolo de Mirajane, el ninja rubio se estrelló en una pared.

—Mira-chan sal de ahí.

—Pero maestro...

— ¡MIRA! ¡VETE AHORA!

Mirajane obedeció a su maestro, pero al cerrar, se quedó del otro lado de la puerta, se sentó en el piso, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Estaba triste, sabía que Naruto tendría un episodio como este, pero no pensó que realmente la situación se saldría de control, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse mal por él.

Del otro lado de la habitación

—Chico tranquilízate —la mano de Makarov, que se había vuelto gigante, lo mantuvo en la cama, sin embargo el rubio desapareció en un haz de humo, sin previo aviso apareció detrás del anciano dándole una patada pero este de agacho rápido.

—NO, NO LO HARE, NO CONSEGUIRÁ ENGAÑARME, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HAGA DAÑO, DEBO ASEGURAR MI SUPERVIVENCIANO IMPORTA SI DEBO TOMAR MEDIDAS DRÁSTICAS. —Una vez cesó su rabieta, se encontraba respirando agitadamente. No fue capaz de ocultar su cólera ante tanta impotencia. No podía explicarse por qué los malditos del clan Uchiha lo asediaban a cada rato, ¿que acaso era mucho pedir que lo dejaran en paz?, le enfurecía el hecho de que se aprovecharan de su inconsciencia para que después, un anciano de mala cara y una chica bella, que gracias a sus experiencias comprendió que podía convertirse en la amenaza más peligrosa que un hombre pueda enfrentar, le brindaran la más ridícula compasión que jamás había recibido de nadie, como si en realidad quisieran humillarle y ayudarlo a curarse rápido, sólo para entregarlo a los del clan Uchiha para que posteriormente lo torturaran de la peor forma y lo mataran.

—No lo vas a dejar fácil ¿verdad?, bien, no me dejas opción…

Después de las palabras de Makarov, el rubio de sus vendas invoco una pequeña shuriken para posteriormente lanzárselo, al momento de que la shuriken giraba en medio del aire hizo una serie de posiciones de manos a una gran velocidad.

—**Shuriken kagebunshin no jutsu –**esa shuriken de pronto se convirtió en centenares de shurikens, no cabía duda que el rubio tenía intenciones asesinas, pues no iba a dejarse capturar.

—Esto es malo —pensó Makarov mientras formaba un poderoso hechizo

Makarov uso un hechizo logrando desviar el centenar de shurikens que había creado el rubio, aprovechando el momento de confusión del maestro, Naruto volvió a hacer esas extrañas posiciones de manos.

—**Katon: Akarui suisei **—el rubio inflo sus pulmones y disparo una bola mediana de fuego brillante que apunto al techo de la habitación, cuando el hoyo estaba ahí de un salto se dispuso a escapar pero una vez más una mano gigante lo sujeto, impidiendo su escape.

—Tsk, **Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu -**por tercera vez realizo posiciones de manos, al terminar lanzo de su boca una especie de niebla de altas temperaturas, dicha niebla logro lastimar a Makarov ya que la temperatura era demasiado alta, cegado por las quemaduras el maestro soltó al rubio mientras que este una vez más salto del techo, cuando salió del gremio se dispuso a huir pero unas espadas rozaron su cuerpo.

—Mierda, ¡AUN HAY MAS!

—y pensar que todos nosotros teníamos un buen concepto de ti, pero al final nos equivocamos, ¿cómo te atreves a lastimar a las personas que cuidaron de ti gusano infeliz? ¿crees que te vamos a dejar que te vayas así como así? —fue una voz tétrica que se escuchaba detrás de las espaldas del shinobi rubio, al darse vuelta vio a una furiosa pelirroja seguida por todos los agremiados.

—A si es, ¿quién te crees que eres bastardo malagradecido? —Soltó otro miembro muy enojado

— ¡Hay que darle su merecido!, esto no puede quedarse así tengo ganas de partirle la cara —esta vez fue la voz de un chico pelirrosa quien tenía sus puños cubiertos de fuego ya que al igual que los demás, pensaba que aquel bastardo rubio tenía que pagar por lo que hizo

—Maldita sea —Naruto se vio rodeado, una vez más maldijo su suerte pero aun así no iba a permitir que aquellas gentuzas lo entregaran como carne de cañón al clan uchiha, quitándose sus vendas profirió una sonrisa arrogante.

—MUY BIEN COMO USTEDES DIGAN, SERA UN PLACER EXTERMINARLOS A TODOS —sin embargo sus reservas de chakra no concordaban con sus palabras ya que estas estaban casi agotadas, debía ingéniarselas para escapar de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

—VAS A PAGAR MALDITO —Natsu como siempre fue el primero en atacar.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, Bien, este fue el cap. 1. Algunos pensaran que soy un DESOBLIGADO por por haber abandonado la historia y eso. Pero la verdad fue que decidi ver el final y al verlo no se me ocurrio una forma de continuar el fic anterior, créanme que lo siento. Suelo ser muy descuidado y olvidé por completo que que tengo muchas obligaciones y preocupaciones, sin embargo me preocupe cpor ustedes y aquí esta lo prometido es deuda.**

**Pero ahora si les digo que no actualizaré nada en más de una semana, quizás dos o tres. Por eso, hice el capítulo largo que he escrito en mi vida hasta ahora, para que tenga algo que leer ya que muchos usuarios dejaron en stand by en esta area.**

**no quiero que piensen que escribo por escribir no, me tomo enserio esto pero a la vez es algo que disfruto mucho. Me hizo el propósito de completar este fic no importa cuántos capítulos me lleve lo completare así que veremos cuanto me tomará en hacerlo. Sólo tengan paciencia por favor.**

**Bien a responder reviews.**

**Zafir09 : **muchas gracias hermano, me da gusto que te haya gustado, en serio tu sugerencia me sirvió bastante, te lo agradezco.

**Mangekyo rinnegan BB7: **porque tú lo pediste, aquí está el segundo capítulo.

**baraka108: **tienes toda la razón concuerdo contigo, he leído historias donde hacen a Naruto invencible lo cual me pone a pensar, y me pregunto ¿qué caso tiene que el prota sea un dios todo poderoso?, seria aburrido y monótono, de lo que puedes estar seguro es que Naruto no será dios ni un ser supremo, conforme lo de Minato quise hace una perspectiva ni nada, habrá muy diferente, aquí no habrá kages solo clanes, de Minato sabrás más de el conforme pasa a la historia.

**Shinryutei:** dalo por hecho.

**Xx-NatsU-xX:** aquí la tienes amigo.

**waltercoliseo:** creo que Mira es más hermosa y mucho más dulce que Erza, además aclare que de un principio será la pareja principal, creo que podrás leer mas arriba los motivos de la cual abandone la historia anterior, pero te aseguro que esta no la abandonare, es una promesa, con respecto a tu pregunta, ES UN NO, si te fijas en el capítulo anterior, jamás se hizo una mención de viajes de dimensión, la trama está centrada en el reino de Fiore, donde hay clanes ninja y la existencia de chackra, podría decirse que si el 10 % de la población de Magnolia maneja magia solo el 3% en todo Fiore hay clanes ninjas dispersos por todas partes que usan chakra, ¿si me entiendes?

**Jbadillodavila:** ¿qué me habrás querido decir?

**Furstand**: aquí está, largo como tu lo quisiste y descuida no la voy a abandonar.

**Bien, espero les haya gustado. Ya saben, cualquier cosa me escriben, sean preguntas, consejos y demás. Ustedes saben. Muchas suerte y cuídense. Hasta la próxima!, se despide… EL MOSH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, ¡¿cómo están mis queridos lectores?!, Espero que se encuentren bien… Antes que nada disculpen la tardanza, estuve ocupado en mi trabajo que no me deja respirar casi y también tuve algunos problemas que hicieron que la actualización se demorara un poco. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar demás. Lo que no puedo es asegurarles que no volverá a ocurrir pero no vayan a pensar que abandonare este fic tal y como hice con el otro, bueno para compensarlo he aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, quiero darles las gracias a todos por leer y si lo sé, todos o más bien la mayoría se quedaron con la cara de what, pero aquí se van a aclarar las cosas y espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo 2.- La decisión correcta

Minutos antes de la estallido del gremio…

Cualquiera que viera a Naruto correr por el bosque diría que estaría huyendo de algo, aunque suene irónico es cierto, Naruto corría para salvar su vida, aunque me atrevo a decir que esta vez sí exagero, pero todo ocurre por una causa, y, por consecuente, es el resultado del trauma que llevo consigo desde hace más de 7 años, cualquiera que fuera un psicólogo titulado y con varios años de experiencia podría sostener firmemente que a causa de esos recuerdos y ese miedo de que algún día los miembros del clan uchiha lo llegasen a encontrar, fueron los detonantes para ser alguien desconfiado y por haber reaccionado de esa manera.

¡BRRROOOOMMM!

En efecto. Ese sonido era el característico sonido que anunciaba la destrucción que, por razones obvias, no pasó desapercibida y con suma claridad se escuchó de bajo del bar, interrumpiendo abruptamente la pelea campal característica por la que los miembros de ese gremio eran tan famosos.

— ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! —Titania de fairy tail movió su vista a un lado para ver el panorama, tiempo después pudo notar que el estruendo provino de la habitación en la que se encontraba descansando el shinobi rubio, siendo impulsiva como siempre, subió las escaleras pero lo que vio la dejo más que impresionada con el rastro de destrucción que dejó atras un paranoico Naruto.

Pudo notar varias cosas, primera, Mirajane estaba en shock total debido a la reacción de rubio, pero lo que más le impacto y al mismo tiempo la enfureció, fue ver al maestro y padre con serias quemaduras quien se mantenía realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse de pie.

—Jeje, supongo que ya no estoy en forma como antes —fue lo único que pudo mencionar el maestro con algunas palabras audibles, debido a las quemaduras.

— ¿Quién demonios hizo esto? —La ira brotaba en lo más profundo de su ser, aquel que se atreviera a atacar a un miembro de fairy tai y con más razón al maestro, a su padre, quien la cuido y la protegió, definitivamente aquel tipo la pagaría muy caro.

— Fue Naruto, nos atacó —Aun sentada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con sus brazos permanecía aún indemne, no pudo articular una palabra más, pues al sentir el filo del kunai en su garganta y el modo en que reacciono Naruto, de alguna u otra forma sintió que aquel shinobi rubio le había roto el corazón, algo inusual, pero… aun así le dolía más que cualquier herida física.

La maga pelirroja se sobresaltó en demasía, pues se hallaba consternada y abstraída en sus pensamientos, jamás pensó que aquel chico que supuestamente había salvado a Elfman a costa de su propia vida, de pronto pone en riesgo la vida del maestro y la de Mirajane.

Sin chistar y apretando los puños bajo al bar del gremio, inmediatamente después de avisarle que el ahora intruso había atacado al maestro y a Mirajane, los gritos de enojo de los agremiados no se hicieron esperar, fue en ese entonces que todos los del gremio iniciaron la persecución para atrapar al rubio y darle su merecido de una vez por todas por ser un animal malagradecido.

Y justo ahí estaba, debilitado porque aún no había terminado de curarse y aquellos jutsus por poco agotaron sus pocas reservas de chackra, era ahora o nunca, ese rubio no escaparía, no se saldría con la suya, definitivamente le darían una merecida lección.

Fue en ese entonces que, reconociendo al rubio, tomo primero los honores y lanzo dos espadas al rubio quien hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano en correr por su vida.

—Mierda, ¡AUN HAY MAS!

—y pensar que todos nosotros teníamos un buen concepto de ti, pero al final nos equivocamos, ¿cómo te atreves a lastimar a las personas que cuidaron de ti gusano infeliz? ¿crees que te vamos a dejar que te vayas así como así? —Esa voz tétrica que se escuchaba detrás de las espaldas del shinobi rubio era Erza, este al darse vuelta vio que estaba en serios aprietos, no dejándole mas opción que luchar.

—A si es, ¿quién te crees que eres bastardo malagradecido? —Soltó otro miembro muy enojado quien estaba tras la turba furiosa conocida como fairy tail

— ¡Hay que darle su merecido!, tengo ganas de partirle la cara —Esta vez fue la voz de un chico pelirrosa quien tenía sus puños cubiertos de fuego ya que al igual que los demás, pensaba que aquel bastardo rubio tenía que pagar por lo que hizo.

—Maldita sea —Naruto se vio rodeado, una vez más maldijo su suerte pero aun así no iba a permitir que aquellas gentuzas lo entregaran como carne de cañón al clan uchiha, quitándose sus vendas profirió una sonrisa arrogante.

—MUY BIEN COMO USTEDES DIGAN, SERA UN PLACER EXTERMINARLOS A TODOS —sin embargo sus reservas de chakra no concordaban con sus palabras ya que estas estaban casi agotadas, debía ingeniárselas para escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—VAS A PAGAR MALDITO —fue el grito que dio ese chico pelirrosa que al parecer era un genio si se trataba de controlar el fuego, el shinobi rubio pudo ver como el chico pelirrosa se echó a correr hacia el con sus manos prendidas en fuego, al ver la forma directa dedujo que era un idiota por apresurarse a atacar.

Justo cuando el puño de fuego estuvo a punto de impactar en su cara desapareció dejando sorprendido al pelirosa.

—Se nota que eres muy impaciente. Y asi piensas que puedes derrotarme, bien ¡Es mi turno! —con eso, Naruto se colocó en posición y realizo una serie de movimientos de brazos extrañando al pelirrosa.

—**Fūton: Daitoppa **—sus pocas reservas de chakra le permitieron hacer este simple pero a la vez un poderoso jutsu de viento que creo una ráfaga violenta de aire, el chico pelirrosa intento aferrarse en el suelo, cosa infructífera ya que aun así salió despedido por los aires.

—Lo tengo, ahora debo dejarlos sin la vista una vez más el shinobi rubio se adelantó antes de que los demás magos llegaran a atacarlo.

—**Fūton: Sunabokori **—acto seguido de su boca expulsa una enorme nube de polvo, lo suficientemente gruesa como para bloquear la visión de todos los agremiados. La nube de polvo era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar el mismo edificio del gremio.

—Bien —confiado en su plan, retomo su huida por los bosques, pero lo que no contaba fue que el chico pelirrosa se encontraba escondido en un árbol, cuando vio que el rubio paso cerca de el, este salió hacia delante su mareo por la recuperación, no le dio el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el inevitable puñetazo en el rostro.

—Maldición —Ese golpe sí que le afecto ya que estaba la comisura de sus labios, se le notaba sumamente extenuado, pues utilizó mucho más chakra de lo normal para crear esa inmensa nube de polvo, que de todos modos nada sirvió, pues fue interceptado. Su estado físico tampoco pasó desapercibido. Resultaba demasiado evidente el daño que había sufrido, pero como su orgullo de shinobi era más fuerte se decidió a levantarse una vez mas, no importase las veces que el llegase a caer, él se levantaría.

—Tenía pensado luchar un poco más de tiempo, pero eres muy peligroso, una vez que te derrote te llevaremos a la justicia —le dijo Natsu llevando a cabo otro de sus hechizos —Esto tiene que acabarse ya.

—De ninguna manera, no permite que me entregues… —con voz débil, el mago de fuego observo como Naruto luchaba por mantenerse en pie, viendo el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba las llamas de su mano se apagaron, no tenía caso seguir luchando, el resultado de esta batalla era más que evidente, pero aun así lo respetaba, pues a pesar de estar malherido, pudo observar en sus ojos que estaba decidido a luchar hasta el final si fuese necesario.

Con paso lento y torpe este iba a darle un golpe al mago de fuego, pero como es impulsivo se anticipó al ataque y le propino un rodillazo, haciendo que una vez más sus rodillas tocaran la tierra del bosque, pero gracias al tortuoso y mortífero entrenamiento del clan uchiha gano una resistencia inhumana al dolor. Tan pronto como recibió el rodillazo, respondió con un puñetazo, que dio en el estómago del mago de fuego, pero como estaba débil, no le hizo ni cosquillas.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Eres muy necio!

— ¡CALLATE! —gritó el enfurecido ninja, ahora lanzado una poderosa patada al estómago de Natsu El chico se dobló sobre sí mismo a causa del golpe, llevándose ambas manos al abdomen, más por instinto que por dolor. Luego, el ninja sacó un kunai dispuesto a enterrarlo con furia sobre su espalda.

Pero una flecha de hielo se lo impidió, al ver a su alrededor el chico supo que esta vez no habría esperanza alguna, ya que se encontraba rodeado, comprendiendo su situación y perdiendo las ganas de pelear dejo caer su kunai, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron y con una mirada perdida observaba a lo que al parecer era su final.

—_Este mundo es cruel… pero… al mismo tiempo es hermoso_ —Poco a poco los miembros se acercaban al rubio más y más.

—_Creo que viví una buena vida, ¿acaso es hasta aquí lo más lejos que pude llegar?, jeje creo que si _ —Inmediatamente a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de sus hermanos adoptivos con los que convivio por mucho tiempo, dándole una luz de esperanza en aquel infierno.

—_Todo este tiempo pude notar que mi vida no tiene sentido, pero… ¿qué es exactamente lo que me mantiene aún con vida? no lo sé_ —cuando Erza se acercaba con una espada en sus manos, pudo ver como el rubio cerraba sus ojos, como si se estuviera resignando.

Antes de que Erza atacara una vez más al rubio, este pudo escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

—_Pelea… pelea… pelea…la única forma de que seas libre, de que vivas es peleando, tienes que pelear, a pesar de la dificultad, NO TE RINDAS…_

—Tienes toda la razón Hotaru, chicos, perdónenme, jamás me volveré a rendir, porque si muero, no hay forma de poder recordarlos desde el fondo de mi corazón, LUCHARE HASTA EL FINAL, NO IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE —Recuperando sus ánimos, levanto su kunai del piso y, a pesar de que no tenía chakra, dio un furioso grito de batalla, estaba preparado para pelear una vez más.

—BASTA —el grito paro a todos en seco, nadie movía un solo musculo, incluso Naruto había quedado impresionado, ese extraño anciano había detenido la cólera del gremio, por un momento se sentía a salvo, pero por otro lado, sentía temor hacia lo desconocido.

—Será mejor que te calmes, no tienes oportunidad, se acabó chico…

El rubio solo lo miro, pero como estaba en pésimas condiciones, mirando al anciano por última vez se desplomo en el suelo, había perdido el conocimiento…

Después de esa pelea innecesaria, el shinobi rubio estaba de vuelta en el gremio, pero a diferencia de cómo estaba hace rato esta vez estaba amarrado y sentado en una habitación vacía, cuando abrió los ojos, pudo observar al maestro del gremio quien estaba frente a él.

— ¿Ya despertaste?, como podrás notar ahora te tengo vigilado, no puedo permitir que vuelvas hacer otro arrebato así que lo mejor que pude hacer es dejarte amarrado…

—Que, es lo que… ¿qué es lo que quieren de mí?

Tal y como lo había calculado Makarov, una vez más el chico comenzaría con ese arranque de paranoia. Pronto se percató de este chico sudaba balas mientras poco a poco ponía una mueca tétrica, como si el miedo lo apresara, a pesar de que estaba amarrado, podría causar una vez más un alboroto, entonces haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo controlado sin inconvenientes.

— ¿Acaso quieren entregarme a los del clan uchiha?, ¿porque no pueden dejarme en paz? —El anciano no había respondido nada, podía ver en los ojos como este chico había sufrido bastante.

— ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?! PORQUE… ¡¿PORQUE ESTAN DESTINADOS A HACERME LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE?! DAN ASCO, DEBERIAN MORIRSE…

—Francamente no tengo idea de lo que hablas —le dijo Makarov al notar que el chico se alteraba más y más —Tendrás que explicarme todo con lujo de detalles.

—No se pase de listo conmigo, ESTUPIDO VIEJO —Espeto con furia el shinobi rubio.

—Tu estupidez te limita a ver más allá de tu entorno —El shinobi rubio estaba demasiado cansado como para cuestionar eso, notando el estado del chico, Makarov le ofreció una copa con un líquido de color lila.

—Bebe, lo vas a necesitar.

— ¿Y porque debería hacerlo?

— ¿Y porque no? —El chico se sorprendió, ¿acaso escucho bien?, ¡ese viejo hablaba tal y como su maestro…¡ volviendo a la confianza el chico acepto pues estaba demasiado sediento como para aferrarse a su egoísmo.

—Sabe anciano, usted se parece a un maestro y viejo amigo Bunpuku —Soltó de la nada, pero inmediatamente percatándose de su estupidez no pudo evitar darse una cachetada mental.

— ¿CONOCES A BUNPUKU? —Esta vez la cara del shinobi rubio era un poema, ¿como era posible que ese anciano conociera a su maestro?, francamente eso era un misterio,pero, sin embargo gracias a esas palabras tenía su resolución, claramente el anciano que tenía frente a él no era mala persona, ni pareciera que fuese a entregarlo al clan Uchiha a sí que a lo mejor podía confiar en él.

Encogido de brazos, Makarov le ayudo al chico a beber ese extraño líquido, los primeros sorbos le parecieron demasiado amargos para su gusto, luego, los siguientes fueron más agradables y finalmente los últimos tragos fueron muy deliciosos.

—Oiga señor debería lanzarlo a la venta, se haría muy rico con eso.

Makarov se limitó a sonreír, no solo porque ahora el muchacho se encontraba tranquilo, si no que ahora lo había llamado con respeto.

—Y dígame, ¿que fue exactamente lo que me dio?

—Esto mi muchacho, es una pócima llamada vida

— ¿Vida?

—A si es —Contesto el maestro —Dime, ¿no te pareció amarga desde el principio y a medida que la degustabas, no lo encontrabas cada vez más deliciosa?

El ninja rubio asintió

—Así es los últimos tragos me parecieron muy deliciosos.

—Eso fue gracias a que empezaste a aceptar lo que estabas bebiendo —Eso le desconcertó mucho al rubio, ahora que lo analizaba bien, su vida había tenido un pasado oscuro, pero a medida de que había escapado del clan Uchiha había empezado a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas haciéndolo sentir vivo nuevamente, tal y como había saboreado en ese extraño líquido, al examinar mejor las cosas, sonrió.

—Oiga, acaso ¿me está diciendo que la vida es buena cuando uno la acepta?

— ¿Acaso no te lo parece? —Replico Makarov levantando una ceja divertido.

—Usted es alguien interesante… —Soltó de la nada con un deje de nostalgia, notando el gesto del rubio el maestro decidió hacerle una pregunta.

— ¿Algo que desees contarme? —El chico lo miro extrañado —Bueno si tú decides hacerlo claro, pero no te preocupes si no deseas hacerlo no te obligare a nada.

—En realidad tengo mucho que contarle, Bunpuku-sama me dijo que si en mi camino llegase a encontrar a alguien que sepa de su nombre le contara todo, que le aclarara algunas cosas que llegase a desconocer, al principio me pareció extraño, pero me dijo que una vez que termine de contárselo, me ayudaría en muchas cosas.

— ¿Y piensas que eso es verdad?

—No lo sé, pero de alguna forma sé, que puedo confiar en usted —Makarov se sentó en el piso quedando frente al chico rubio —Entonces siéntete libre de contarme lo que sea.

—Bueno, la historia comienza hace unos aproximadamente 180 años en las regiones más recónditas de lo que ahora se conoce como Fiore…

Y así fue como Naruto le conto todo, le conto como en esas regiones predominaba la guerra como un medio de ganar poder, riquezas y territorio, de cómo en esos años solo había una era donde había batallas sin fin, le conto acerca de los shinobis y de esa energía natural conocida como chakra, de cómo los shinobis más fuertes estaban situados en clanes, al oír esa parte Makarov pensó que los ninjas y magos tenían algo en común, en especial la parte de clanes, ya que eran algo así como un gremio pero de ninjas.

Finalmente le explico que de todos los clanes ninja había dos que sobresaltaban en poder, uno eran los uchiha, el otro eran los senju, Makarov noto que cuando dijo clan uchiha, arrastro las palabras con mucho odio después de nombrarlos…

Específicamente le dijo que el clan uchiha eran reconocidos por tener un chakra excepcional, tener un dojutsu ocular llamado sharingan y sobre todo lo bien versados que estaban en la batalla, le conto como un miembro nació con un chakra relativamente más poderoso que todos los miembros después de todo el hecho de vivir por mucho tiempo era prueba de ello, le conto de como para obtener más poder, mato a su amigo y le arranco los ojos a su hermano, Makarov quedo horrorizado, jamás pensó que pudiera existir una persona así de cruel…

Ese hombre era Madara Uchiha, líder actual y el responsable de su secuestro y sus años de infierno que paso en ese clan.

Y el otro clan, era el clan senju del bosque, quienes también tenían un chakra muy poderosos, contaban con muchas habilidades, a tal punto de ser conocido como el clan de las mil habilidades ninja, y sobre todo por tener una técnica de línea sucesoria llamada "mokuton", su líder era senju hashirama y de ese clan provenía Bunpuku, aquel anciano que lo cuido, que le enseño más habilidades y fue su mejor amigo…

—Vaya es fascinante lo que me cuentas, nunca pensé que existiera algo llamado chakra —ahí fue donde Makarov comprendió todo, de como para realizar esas técnicas hacia esas posiciones de manos.

—Si y después de eso, me vi forzado a luchar con ellos, pero eran tan fuertes que me tuve que ver en la penosa necesidad de huir de ellos para salvar mi vida, pero aun así tenía heridas graves y fue así como termine con Porlyusica-san y Bunpuku-sama, tengo miedo de que me encuentren, por favor, le suplico que mantenga esto en secreto ya que si el clan uchiha me encuentra me mataran —aquello que le contó era y no era a la vez una mentira, pero hasta él pensó que no debía soltar todo, debía mantener en secreto su pasado y no quería que nadie de aquí se enterara de ello.

—Ya veo, creo que ya se el motivo por el cual reaccionaste de esa forma, pero no te preocupes, aquí estas a salvo —dijo el maestro mostrando compasión y al mismo tiempo desatando a Naruto.

—Supongo que no recuerdas a Mira-chan —El shinobi rubio se extrañó, jamás había oído ese nombre, al menos eso era lo que el creía ya que unos recuerdos nebulosos fastidiaban su mente.

—Ella fue quien te cuido con mucho entusiasmo, después de todo tu salvaste a su hermano y a ellas…

— ¿Su hermano? —De repente lo recordó todo, de cómo ayudo a esas chicas y de cómo masacro a esa bestia, ahora si se sentía como una bastardo insensible, porque supo que después de su arrebato fue a ella a quien amenazo con un kunai en el cuello, a pesar de que lo cuido con mucho cariño.

—Supongo que debo de pensar en una buena disculpa…

—Jejejeje será mejor que seas creativo.

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, todos los miembros del gremio esperaban ansiosamente por la bajada del maestro, pero ya tenía mucho tiempo que el rubio insolente y el maestro seguían encerrados en esa habitación, tanto así que la duda los carcomía adentro, buscaban respuestas y las querían a la voz de ya-

Para pasar el tiempo y olvidar ese incidente Mirajane retomó sus obligaciones de camarera y comenzó a atender a los recién llegados. Momentos después, Makarov bajo de las escaleras, para sentarse arriba del bar, tal y como acostumbraba hacer.

— ¿Y bien maestro que debemos hacer con el? —Erza fue la primera en preguntar, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, pues estaba acomodándose apropiadamente mientras se sentaba en el bar del gremio.

—Maestro…

— Tranquilízate Mira-chan, he hablado con él, se ha tranquilizado. — Makarov le dio una sonrisa. — Ya puso los pies en la tierra y te aseguro que es un chico muy educado. Sin embargo no le pregunte sobre unirse a Fairy Tail.

Obviamente la respuesta negativa de todos no se hizo esperar

— _¡¿QUE?!... "¿Se ha vuelto loco?", "ese tipo no merece su compasión"_ —Makarov de una forma le molestaron los insultos de ellos dirigidos hacia el joven shinobi de cabellos rubios.

—Silencio mocosos, todos ustedes deberían aprender que toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad —los agremiados guardaron silencio, si se ponía a pensar bien, el maestro tenía razón, ya que así es fairy tail.

—Y ¿va aceptarlo en el gremio?

—Eso depende de el mismo Mira-chan, si se quiere unir no habrá ningún problema para mí, así que lo que quiero que hagas es que tú le convenzas. —Mirajane se mostró confundida. —Le conté que estuviste cuidando de él todo este tiempo, cuando esté listo, él bajara para agradecértelo.

— ¡P-P-Pero maestro…! Y-yo n-no —La camarera no esperaba esa respuesta. El anciano termino su vaso y se puso de pie.

—No te preocupes, en este momento, eres la única persona en la que él puede confiar. —Dijo Makarov mostrándose comprensivo mientras suavemente tocaba su hombro —Ese chico está muy arrepentido de lo que hizo te lo puedo asegurar, solo dale una oportunidad.

—Bien tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi oficina, lo dejo en tus manos Mira-chan.

Mirajane aún no comprendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos después de escuchar que alguien bajaba las escaleras, claro todos los miembros lo miraban con enojo y estaban preparados para atacarlo por si una vez más intentaba pasarse de listo, ¿y quien era el que bajaba?, pues era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto.

Al ver al shinobi rubio Mirajane quedo completamente helada, no sabía que podría decirle para convérserlo de que se quede en Fairy Tail y mucho menos sabia como hablar con el después de ese incidente. Naruto se colocó del otro lado del mostrador quedando frente de ella, había un silencio raro y sepulcral en la atmosfera, Mirajane pudo notar como el rubio estaba cabizbajo lo que dio a entender que él no podía verla a la cara, supo muy bien lo que hizo…

El rubio no podía articular palabra alguna… ¿Y de todos modos que se supone que iba a decirle? La había cagado en grande, estaba muerto de pena.

Pero justo antes de si quiera poder articular palabra alguna, Mirajane fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Cada palabra sonaba ahogada, producto de la decepción y de su corazón roto — ¿Por qué nos atacaste? ¿PORQUE?

—No-no lo sabía… pensé que ustedes me habían secuestrado, yo tengo muchas preocupaciones, en serio lo siento…

Naruto intentaba por todos los medios explicarle sobre su mala acción, no sabía por qué pero tenía que hacerle entender que todo fue fruto de un malentendido. Quería conocerla, más porque su belleza fue lo que lo cautivo fue su dulce voz fue lo que estuvo en su mente, esa voz fue como su salvación, definitivamente quería arreglar las cosas con ella.

Sin embargo la camarera peliblanca al ver en semblante del rubio comprendió que no estaba nada contento con la cuestión, pese a la serenidad que manifestaba en su actuar, pudo observar que el aceptaba la culpa, pues una vez más bajo la cabeza mientras que apretaba los puños fuertemente.

—Perdóname, en serio te pido que me perdones —Mirajane se compadeció ya que el chico hablo con una voz quebrada, instintivamente salió de la barra y corrió a abrazar al rubio, pues claramente noto que estaba arrepentido de verdad.

Al ver el cariñoso abrazo los miembros se sorprendieron y dieron un grito de asombro, mas sin embargo ese grito paso a oídos sordos del rubio y la camarera, pues el rubio estaba muy arrepentido de haber lastimado al maestro y a ella por supuesto, claro el abrazo encelo mucho a los miembros masculinos del gremio, en especial de un tal Wakaba Mine, quien apretaba los puños, pues no le gustaba lo que sus ojos veían.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios — qué dices si empezamos de nuevo ¿te parece?

Alzó la cabeza. Solo para ver una vez más esos ojos azules que mostraban ternura y cariño, más sin embargo su expresión no cambio, su fuerte semblante no se hizo más suave, ni tampoco una sonrisa o algo que se le pareciera, se formó en sus labios. Eso sí, de alguna manera se lo agradecía a la camarera con la mirada, sin embargo aún se sentía como un idiota.

—Sí, me parece bien, soy Naruto mucho gusto

—Soy Mirajane, es un gusto.

—Mirajane, es un bonito nombre al igual que tu —Inconscientemente llevo su mano a su cara por la estupidez que dijo —eh quiero decir que tu nombre es, bueno yo…

—_Soy un idiota, de seguro la hice enojar _—fueron los pensamientos que invadieron la mente del shinobi rubio.

La chica rió melodiosamente, jamás había conocido un chico tan tímido.

—No te preocupes, realmente no me molesto, fue algo lindo de tu parte…

—Gracias supongo.

Realmente no fueron pocas las miradas de curiosidad que recibía por parte del resto de los espectadores. Su gran vestimenta, armas y esa actitud eran responsables de toda la atención que recaía sobre él, pero lo peor de todo es que juraba oír murmullos acerca de el y Mirajane.

De todas formas, Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a ser observado de esa forma a donde quiera que iba. Todo lo que le importaba en esos momentos era que al fin se había reconciliado con Mirajane y finalmente su conciencia estaba limpia.

—A propósito Mirajane-san quería agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida, estoy en deuda contigo —instintivamente el shinobi rubio inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto, poniendo nerviosa a la camarera.

Mirajane abrió los ojos en sorpresa, puso una sonrisa algo rara en su cara ya que logro intimidar al rubio y de pronto empezó a sacudir sus brazos rápidamente. —N-no tienes que agradecérmelo, además si no fuera por ti, quien sabe que hubiera pasado en el bosque —De una forma nerviosa coloco una de sus manos detrás de la nuca mientras reía.

—Bueno por la mirada de todos supongo que aquí salgo sobrando, repito muchas gracias por todo y si llegas a tener problemas no dudes en acudir a mí —el shinobi rubio le entrego un extraño pergamino con un sello.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es pegar el sello al pergamino y enseguida vendré a ayudarte, bueno nos vemos.

Mirajane miraba con algo de tristeza como el shinobi rubio se iba del gremio, debía hacer algo, por un momento pensó que ese chico no debía estar solo, quería que se quedara, así que tomo una decisión, salto por encima del bar y se dirigió a la puerta para alcanzarlo y apelar a su razón.

—Lo encontró en frente de la calle mirando hacia el cielo. Inmediatamente ella dedujo que él no tenía a donde ir.

—Oye, eh, Naruto-san. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? —Mirajane era una desconocida para él, así que debía tratarlo con formalidad.

— ¿Quieres saber la respuesta? —la chica peliblanca asintió enérgicamente —jeje, pues no tengo idea supongo que debería conseguir un trabajo, quizás de paseador de perros o algo sencillo para al menos traer el pan a mi mesa, ¿no lo crees?

—P-pues no creo que sea necesario, s-si quieres puedes unirte a Fairy Tail, es un nuestro gremio de magos —contesto con duda la albina

— ¿Gremio de magos? —Al oír esas palabras supo lo que Bunpuku-sama le había recomendado, al mismo tiempo que en la reunión espiritual que tuvo con Raizo, sintió que esos fueron los deseos de Bunpuku-sama y de sus amigos difuntos, sin duda iba a honrar eso, además sí se ponía a reflexionar detenidamente en este lugar no tienen en donde quedarse ni como ganar dinero, por cierto ese panorama que se le presento dejo algo temeroso a Naruto pues hizo las cosas sin meditar detenidamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón, estaría encantado de unirme a ustedes —Rasco su mejilla detenidamente, pero aún tenía el temor de que si el clan uchiha sabía de su posición, cualquiera que protegiera a Naruto pagaría las consecuencias, sin embargo se prometió a si mismo que el los protegería de ese clan maldito a toda costa.

Los ojos de la maga peliblanca se abrieron en forma de sorpresa. Acto seguido una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, seguida de unas lágrimas que empezaron a invadir su rostro cosa que preocupo algo a Naruto, sin importarle que o quienes estuvieran a su alrededor, corrió hacia el ninja abrazándolo una vez más en el acto.

—Gracias, en serio muchas gracias.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido, y avergonzado, lo único que conoció en su vida fueron golpes, latigazos, tortura y maltratos, nunca en su vida había sentido lo opuesto de eso sin duda alguna le agrado bastante y se sintió lleno de dicha, sin chistar le correspondió el abrazo.

Ante la escena, todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail quedaron conmovidos, entre gritos, se escuchaba a las mujeres vitoreando conmovidas por el abrazo de Mirajane y Naruto, por otro lado también se escuchaba algunos hombres, celosos de que el rubio haya recibido tal abrazo, después de entrar al gremio Makarov quedo complacido e inmediatamente le dio los honores a Mirajane para que le pusieran su marca del gremio al shinobi rubio.

**2 AÑOS DESPUES…**

Vemos a una rubia de ojos cafés, que por cierto era muy voluptuosa, estaba siendo perseguida por dos tipos, viendo sus rostros y de cómo el vapor salía de sus fosas nasales, se daban a entender que eran unos acosadores, cuando la chica llego hacia un callejop sin salida encaro a los tipos.

—Oye tranquila nuestro jefe quiere decirte algo —dijo uno de los sujetos.

— ¿su jefe? —de pronto de la nada salió un sujeto muy feo con una rosa en su boca, que por cierto a los dos perseguidores se les formo una especie de corazones en los ojos, pues creyeron que el acto de presencia de su jefe fue algo "romántico".

—Te amo —la chica rubia tenía la cara azul de asco, por favor se mi novia, te lo ruego.

—WOW JEFE, ES EL MEJOR —dijeron aquellos tipos con corazones en los ojos.

—Iuuuggg, no gracias — Fue la respuesta que dio la chica, cabe resaltar que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vomitar.

—No sientas pena mi hermosa florecita, enfrenta tus emociones y vuela hacia mí —El chico avanzo lentamente, pero la rubia instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—NO GRACIAS.

—O querida no seas tímida, aunque no te gusta lo que vez soy muy rico.

—QUE NO, ¿QUE PARTE DE NO, NO ENTIENDES?

—OYE SOLO DEJAME DEJARTE ALGO EN CLARO... NADIE ME RECHAZA —Justo cuando el sujeto iba a abalanzarse hacia la rubia se escuchó un ruido, salió un chico alto con una capa blanca, tenía el pelo suelto y unos enigmáticos ojos azules.

—oigan ya fue suficiente, que ruidosos son —el chico dio un salto y quedo frente a la rubia, la rubia se emociono por que en la capa de aquel chico decía Fairy tail con letras rojas, iba a hacerle una pregunta pero el chico la interrumpió.

—Escucha amigo, no importa nada de lo que digas, no creo que la chica que está detrás de mí esté interesada en tu patética forma de ligar, acepta lo que es y resígnate, el rechazo duele… pero que se le ha de hacer —de repente volteo a ver a la chica rubia.

—Dime ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo? —la rubia sorprendida después de unos minutos solo asintió rápidamente.

—Lo vez tengo toda la razón.

— ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres imbécil? —replico uno de los acosadores.

—Ah, disculpen mi falta de modales caballeros, mi nombre es Naruto ¿y ustedes son?

—Creo que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, te estas metiendo con los hermanos wasabi un trio de magos que son muy poderosos —el mismo tiempo que el líder hablo los dos restantes fueron a su lado y realizaron una pose estúpida para el gusto de Naruto.

—Hermanos Wasabi, pues… jamás escuche nada sobre ustedes.

— ¿Que no has escuchado de nosotros?, suficiente, te vamos a enseñar de una forma violenta a que no debes meterte en la búsqueda amorosa de un hombre.

— ¿Búsqueda amorosa?, más bien yo creo que eso es acoso, ¿no creen?

—Suficiente, vanos chicos hay que enseñarle a esta basura quien manda aquí —acto seguido el trió se lanzó contra Naruto, la chica rubia solo vio con pena como los tres acosadores estaban siendo brutalmente golpeados hasta que el shinobi rubio los mando a volar por los aires.

—Argh, ¿porque siempre tienen que hacer las cosas difíciles?, bueno creo que debo volver de lo contrario se enojaran conmigo.

—Oye gracias por ayudarme AHH, —la rubia noto como era ignorada olímpicamente por el rubio, estaba a punto de decirle tres frescas por su comportamiento sin embargo tenía que ser educada, a lo mejor y el podía ayudarla a unirse a fairy tail.

—¿Tu sabes de fairy tail?, bueno la verdad quisiera, bueno si tu podrías… —la chica pensaba en hacer una pose sexy para así persuadir a Naruto, pero despues quedo muda pues se dio cuenta como Naruto se iba y la dejaba hablando sola.

— ¿OYE, ACASO ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? —sin embargo su gritos eran en vano pues desapareció de su vista, no podía creerlo estaba molesta, ¿pero que clase de bastardo se atreve a ignorar a una belleza como ella?, no de ninguna manera esto **NO** podría pasar desapercibido, esto era imperdonable.

Tres horas después…

—Mi cuerpo esta adolorido – decía aquel peliblanco con dolor mientras se daba un masaje en los brazos —pero no importa los hombres no deben ser débiles —al final se regocijo, pues el era un hombre hecho y derecho, y por supuesto nadie debía dudar de ello.

—Elf-nii-san no debes esforzarte mucho, —dice Lissana apoyando a su hermano, despues de todo se preocupaba mucho por el.

—Asi es sera mejor que le hagas caso a Lissana Elfman, no te esfuerces demasiado, recuerda que si exageras en tu entrenamiento, no solo no obtendrás los resultados deseados, si no que tu cuerpo se debilitara y no querrás eso – Responde Naruto.

—Supongo que tienes razón Naruto, lo tomare con más calma los hombres deben ser fuertes– respondió Elfman mientras alzaba su puño.

—Vamos Elf-nii-san no te preocupes por eso, lo bueno es que vas progresando con el entrenamiento —Lissana con una sonrisa, animaba a su hermano mientras los 3 entraban al gremio, mientras entraban al gremio los tres vieron a alguien muy peculiar, era la chica rubia que había sido acosada sexualmente, esta chica se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia.

Y como siempre los murmullos no se hacían esperar.

_"¡Natsu donde has sacado esta belleza!" "¡Ella es encantadora!" "¡Otra belleza al gremio!"_— incluso después de oir esos murmullos vio como un gigante aprisionaba a Natsu, ah por cierto aunque aclaro las cosas con todos los miembros, él y Natsu nunca se llevaron bien, se odiaban mutuamente, así que el rubio prefería evitar cualquier contacto posible con Natsu, después de mirar a Natsu con odio profundo, se sorprendió de ver como el gigante empieza a encogerse, dejando a un pequeño anciano a la vista.

— ¿así que quieres entrar al gremio eh? —Dice Makarov con un tono divertido, la rubia solo asintió rápidamente.

—Mirajane, podrías traer un formulario y el sello por favor

—Si maestro ya voy, en donde quieres tu sello.

—En mi mano de color rosa por favor —después de colocarle el sello Mirajane observo a alguien muy particular en la entrada del gremio.

—Hola ¿Mira-chan que tal el trabajo? —Lucy al ver la entrada vio una vez mas al rubio maleducado.

—AHH ERES TU —La rubia señalo con un dedo acusador a naruto pero este no le dio importancia

— ¿La conoces Naruto-kun? —Pregunto la camarera algo extrañada.

—Nop, no tengo idea de quien sea ella —al oír la frase Lucy quedo con los ojos en blanco.

**Y bueno eso es todo por hoy spero les haya gustado ¡Y ESPERO QUE SUS DUDAS HAYAN SIDO ACLARADAS! bueno a responder reviews.**

* * *

** :** Aquí lo tienes amigo, y espero que ya no odies mas a Naruto XD.

**Furstand: **Yo se que te decepciono el comportamiento de nuestro shinobi rubio, pero debes saber que debido al pasado de Naruto y el temor de que sea capturado por el clan uchiha se volvió algo paranoico, creo que sabes muy bien que la paranoia es un trastorno psicotivo caracterizado por ideas delirantes no extrañas en ausencia de cualquier otra psicopatológia significativa, osea que es capas de mantener su juicio pero imagina cosas extrañas que lo desesperan y con lo otro creo que te mande un PM, en fin gracias por leer.

**Zafir09: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, en fin gracias por leer y espero que tambien te guste este.

**Baraka108:** Por que tu lo pediste aqui esta la conti.

**En fin gracias por leer no duden en dejarme saber su opinión al respecto, si les gustó o piensan que debe mejorarse algo. Eso puede ayudarme mucho, veré cuando puedo publicar el siguiente capítulo, se despide… EL MOSH.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tercer capítulo en marcha, disfrútenlo…**

Capitulo 3.- Pueblo fantasma.

Sorpresa, eso era lo que mostraba sus ojos que estaban posados en aquel rubio que acababa de entrar al gremio, por la leyenda de su capa supuso que pertenecía ahí, pero no pensó que fuese a topárselo por segunda vez, los miembros del gremio pudieron ver el dedo acusador que apuntaba directamente hacia el rubio, le dedicaron unas miradas que por cierto no eran para nada aprobatorias al shinobi rubio, si llegaran a adivinar bien, dirían con certeza que llego a pasarse de listo con algún civil o algo por el estilo, sin embargo eso era lo que los miembros del gremio odiaban de el, esa actitud aburrida, sobervia y monótona que ocasiona muchos problemas, de echo les molestaba que el fuera el responsable de ensuciar la reputación del gremio.

No podían aceptar aun después de esos dos años que el maestro Makarov lo haya recibido con los brazos abiertos bien feliz de la vida, recordando muy bien con todo y lujo de detalles lo que había hecho.

Pero ni modo, el maestro había tomado ya una decisión y las decisiones del maestro eran las decisiones absolutas…

—T-tu… eres ese chico maleducado que me dejo hablando sola, que modales los tuyos, dejar a una chica tan hermosa como yo con la palabra en la boca es de lo más bajo que puede hacer un caballero —dijo la voluptuosa maga estelar de brazos cruzados mientras se hacia la indignada, tal vez con eso creyó que engañaría al rubio e inmediatamente se disculparía por todos los medios posibles, incluso una imagen mental de ella paso por su mente en el que un Naruto arrepentido besaba sus pies cual sirviente se tratase, oh si, un gran… no que va, un extraordinario plan se le había ocurrido.

Sin embargo la cruda realidad le cayó como balde de agua encima…

— ¿Uhh? disculpa, ¿dijiste algo? —La chica estuvo a punto de halarse los cabellos, ¿pero qué diablos pasaba por su mente?, rayos, los hombres sí que suelen ser idiotas.

— ¡LO ESTAS HACIENDO OTRA VEZ! —Gritó ahora si enfurecida la maga estelar mientras volvía a apuntarlo con su dedo índice de una forma acosadora, no cabe duda su expresión era aterradora ysu voz era muy ruidosa, tanto así, que asustó a los que estaban cerca de ella y por poco le provoca sordera permanente al shinobi rubio.

—Yo no hice nada —Dijo en su defensa cruzándose de brazos y restándole importancia al asunto, al ver tal acción una gruesa gota de sudor descendió por la nuca de la maga estelar mientras que al mismo tiempo que cayó de espaldas. Una vez incorporándose de la caída comprendió que no tendría sentido intentar usar sus encantos femeninos con él, pues era una pérdida de tiempo y lo único que conseguiría es que el rubio le provocara un severo problema de estrés y ansiedad.

En resumen, este chico era un caso perdido.

.

.

.

* * *

Después de la escena inverosímil en la que fueron protagonistas los dos rubios, la camarera de cabellos blancos como la nieve adivino que el chico vendría hambriento, con una sonrisa en el rostro fue a la cocina y le preparo su platillo favorito, solo para él, a lo que el chico comió con gusto.

—Mira-chan, me voy, gracias por el ramen —Exclamo el shinobi rubio después de haberse comido un tazón completo de un buen ramen mientras se daba palmaditas suaves en el estómago dando a entender que estaba satisfecho, oh si, Mirajane preparaba el mejor ramen de todo Fiore, inclusive si tuviese que arrastrarse por el suelo definitivamente acudiría a comer un tazón preparado por Mira-chan.

—P-pero, N-naruto-kun acabas de llegar.

—Lo sé, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer además, el tiempo apremia —y si en verdad el tiempo apremiaba.

La camarera miro con tristeza como se marchaba lentamente el rubio sin decirle mas cosas, llevaba más de 7 días que se había ausentado y ahora que vuelve después de ese tiempo de espera, nuevamente se marchaba por quien sabe cuántos días, en verdad esto no era justo.

—No te vayas —Fue lo que dijo la camarera en un susurro, que por cierto fue demasiado audible para el rubio, le impacto tanto que detuvo su andar.

¡Diablos!, ese tono era tan, era tan… tan frágil y muy lindo, estaba a punto de ceder y quedarse un poco más tal y como se lo pidió la albina. Esa mirada tierna y suplicante y sus manos que estaban juntas, estaban por hacerlo retractar. Pero no podía permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, en serio tenía que ausentarse. Debió armarse de valor para dejarle en claro que ya había tomado una decisión, pero al mismo tiempo debía buscar las palabras adecuadas, pues no quería hacerla llorar.

— Lo siento Mira-chan, pero en verdad no puedo dejarlo pasar por más tiempo, prometo que regresare en poco tiempo, así que se paciente ¿sí?

¿Mirajane se entristeció? Un poco, sí, pero no tanto como él lo habría esperado. Ella sabía perfectamente que el rubio tomo una decisión, la cual respetaría, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue rezar por su seguridad mientras era expectante de como el rubio se marchaba de las puertas del gremio…

.

.

.

* * *

Habían pasado días desde la entrada de Lucy a Fairy Tail, ella ya había formado equipo con Natsu y Happy. Habían rescatado a Macao del Monte Hokobe y cumplido una misión en la cuidad de Shirotsume, sin embargo, aún no había rastros del ninja rubio y es que cuando salía del gremio, solía tardarse días, semanas e incluso meses.

—Vamos Lucy, elije uno, ¡hoy te toca a ti! — Su mirada se mostraba emocionada, después de esas misiones que resultaron aburridas para su gusto y después de ver cómo fue rechazada por aquel gordo con gustos muy retorcidos, pensó que al menos lo único útil que podría hacer ella, era elegir una buena misión.

—Podrías unirte a nosotros Lucy, nos enteramos que venciste a dos del gremio de mercenarios del sur y a una mujer-gorila — El halago del mago de hielo, sin duda alguna le subió los ánimos y la hizo sentirse muy importante, pero seamos sinceros, desde su entrada al gremio Natsu era el que hacia las cosas y como su orgullo de mujer es muy grande y por la educación que recibió ella no podía regocijarse a través de los esfuerzos de otros.

—Ese fue Natsu —dijo Lucy restándole importancia al asunto, pero, después de haber oído la verdad, digamos que al mago de hielo no le hizo mucho en gracia.

— ¡Así que fuiste tú bastardo!

—¡Algún problema idiota! —Responde el dragón slayer de la misma forma retadora en la que le había hablado el alquimista de hielo, mientras que al mismo tiempo choca cabeza con su amigo/rival en términos no muy agradables que digamos, dando inicio a otras de sus rutinarias peleas, sin embargo su pelea fue interrumpida ya que alguien entro al gremio con una expresión de terror puro en su rostro.

—Natsu, Gray… ¡Erza ha vuelto! —Esta vez sí que estaban en serios aprietos, sobre todo por los desastres recientes que habían hecho el par de revoltosos.

En las afueras del bosque de magnolia

— Naruto, hemos concluido tu entrenamiento —El rubio se había quedado de a seis, ¿acaso escucho bien?, no, esto no podía ser posible, debía ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto por cierto, pero al ver la expresión de su maestro, las palabras sobran, ¿habría necesidad de comprenderlo?, ¿realmente habría acabado todo?, la respuesta era demasiado evidente.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me entrenara más! — Grito Naruto incrédulo, cuestionando las palabras más recientes de su amigo y maestro, este solo había permanecido en silencio.

—No puede dejarlo así, aun siento que me falta aprender muchas cosas yo… —Sabía que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría, realmente sentía que no habían alcanzado a dar un paso adelante, sabía muy bien de lo que sus enemigos eran capaces y tenía que obtener el poder para hacerles frente, en especial de ese problemático sharingan.

Sin embargo cuando Bunpuku se enteró que el rubio había entrado a Fairy tail, ahí se decidió a entrenarlo severamente. Fue barbárico, fue sádico, fue tiránico, y otras palabras más que terminaran en ico. Bunpuku comprendió que debía enseñar al shinobi rubio a sacar más provecho de las habilidades que había aprendido del clan Uchiha para crear al shinobi definitivo con capacidades de excelencia.

No le basto con masacrar solo a un Naruto, le enseño una técnica característica de su clan llamada kage bunshin y no conforme con eso, después de que el rubio la dominara perfectamente, le obligo a crear centenares de Kage Bunshin diariamente para multiplicar el paso: Fuerza, velocidad, conocimiento, todo lo necesario para prepararse, pero aun así no era suficiente para el rubio, quería estar preparado para enfrentarse a los uchihas por si alguna vez lo encontraban…

—Lo siento hijo, no tengo nada más que enseñarte. —Recalco el anciano interrumpiendo el reclamo del rubio. —Te has ocultado en Magnolia para despistar al clan Uchiha y funciono; gracias a tu desaparición no saben cómo encontrarte lo que significa que aun tienes tiempo para entrenar…

—Espere… ¿No me dijo que ya no me iba a entrenar? —Interrumpió nuevamente el rubio.

—No Naruto, ahora llegamos a la parte importante. Es para lo que te he estado preparando, autosuficiencia. —Concluyo sabiamente el anciano.

— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? —pregunto dudoso.

—Cuando digo autosuficiencia significa que debes aprender por ti mismo. Es lo que te intentaba enseñar mientras entendías a lujo de detalle el jutsu llamado kage bunshin. Ahora que estas en un gremio, deberías hacer misiones en equipo, ganar experiencia, aprender de los demás y de ti mismo, pero sobre todo no basta con aprender más habilidades, debes usarlas sabiamente para proteger a tus camaradas—Dijo con una expresión seria, causando que Naruto agachara su cabeza ante eso ultimo pues recordó muy bien que durante su escape, como todos sus hermanos murieron, gracias a su incompetencia.

—Además, ¿de qué te sirve entrenar arduamente y volverte más fuerte si no tienes a quien proteger?

Ese último comentario hizo a Naruto gruñir enfadado en especial porque recordó como los miembros del gremio, bueno algunos no todos, aun lo miraban con desprecio, a pesar de que se disculpó y afirmo, made by Makarov, que todo era un producto de un malentendido. —Dices eso porque no los conoce, la mayoría de ellos son muy insoportables, las únicas personas con la que me llevo bien son Mira-chan y sus hermanos, no necesito llevarme bien con nadie más. —Negó con suspicacia.

—Hijo, a veces no hay que cerrarse en uno mismo, yo al igual que tú, hubo un tiempo que utilice una máscara, pensé que debía resolver las cosas yo solo y sin depender de la ayuda de los demás, pero a la larga eso solo me causo más dolor, al usar esa mascara de falsedad ninguna persona comprendía mi verdadera forma de ser, nadie me entendía a pesar de que tenía personas cercanas a mí. Me sentía como estar solo, me sentía muerto en vida, si tú sigues así, en el futuro podrías terminar al igual que yo, afortunadamente yo ya no uso esa mascara. —Bunpuku siempre tenía una forma nueva de impresionar a Naruto.

— Solo quiero que no cometas mis mismos errores. Tienes una similitud perturbadoramente aproximada a mi pasado. —Eso último llamo la atención de Naruto, ¡Vaya! ¡Que revelación!

—Recuerdo que me dijiste una vez, que habías recuperado tus ganas de vivir "gracias a ellos" y que "gracias a ellos" pudiste llegar tan lejos… pero, ¿Qué sucedería cuando creas que hayas tenido el poder absoluto y empieces a creer que no necesitas ayuda de nadie? —La incógnita parecía tener buen punto, así que, como todo un buen estudiante solo se limitó a callar, por la mirada de su joven pupilo, el sabio Bunpuku supo que este estaba ansioso de oír la respuesta.

—Tu ego crecerá e indudablemente te convertirás en un ser arrogante... No importa que tan poderoso te hayas vuelto, nunca trates de cargar al mundo y hacer las cosas tu solo... de otro modo lo único que harás es fracasar... El maestro Makarov llego muy lejos gracias a todos los miembros a los que él considera como sus hijos. — El joven ninja parecía entender que es lo que quería llegar su maestro

—Veo que captas el punto. —El chico asintió en ipso facto, haciendo sonreír al anciano —Y entonces dime, ¿Qué es lo que te quiero dar a entender con esto?

—La razón por la que debo volverme más fuerte es para proteger a mis seres queridos...

—Así es… ¡CORRECTO!

Naruto ni pestañaba, su sensei jamás había hablado tan honestamente y era profundo. —Aún es temprano para ti. Has amigos con los miembros de fairy tail y vive feliz, sin dudas ni arrepentimientos. —Agrego con mucha honestidad.

Naruto suspiro con resignación. —Bien, haré lo que pueda. Aunque no creo ser capaz, muchos de los miembros aún me detestan por haber atacado al maestro Makarov —Sacándose esos pensamientos de culpa pues sintió que él se lo había buscado y en especial por la forma en que había tratado a Lucy y a Mirajane, realmente de dispuso a reflexionar para cambiar su manera de ser, después de meditarlo un poco regreso al tema más apremiante. — Y… ¿Cómo hago para entrenar por mí mismo?

—Por algo se le llama autosuficiencia. —Comento Bunpuku divertido. —Entre tanto yo distraeré a los Uchihas por medio de algunos rumores y pistas falsas; así como intentare averiguar qué es lo que planean —El hombre mayor miro a sus alrededores. —Bien, recuerda, crea tu propio estilo, busca técnicas, aprende cosas nuevas como el dominio de la magia, y mejora como tú puedas. Mi sensei tenía su estilo, yo tengo mi estilo, tú debes buscar el propio.

—Jejeje, creo que debería hacer misiones en equipo ¿no?

—Eso depende, eres inventivo y creativo algo se te ocurrirá, nos veremos aquí dentro de tres años, cuídate mucho hijo. —Diciendo esto desapareció en un cumulo de humo.

— Tch, ¿ahora que se supone que haga? —Se quejó —Ahora recuerdo que había un pueblo desierto pero aun las casas estaban intactas e incluso había comida fresca, si voy haya quizás podría resolver el tan afamado misterio y así aprender algunas cosas. —Después de sacar su conclusión, partió a toda máquina hacia dicho pueblo.

Mientras tanto en un valle lleno de fisuras conocido como el Valle Web, nombrado así por las innumerables fisuras causadas por un antiguo terremoto, se dice que un gran número de almas se han perdido aquí, para no volver nunca.

—¡Waa! ¡Waa! Estoy perdida, tengo hambre y no se en dónde demonios estoy — Fueron las palabras, o más bien dicho, las quejas de una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio, que usaba una blusa anaranjada, con bordes de un anaranjado más claro, además de una minifalda de color azul, llevaba puesto un cinturón donde lleva unas llaves de oro y plata, además de llevar atado el pelo en una cola del lado derecho, cualquier imbécil sabría de quien estamos hablando, incluso si llegase a observar con un ojo tapado a una distancia de más de 800 metros se podría ver perfectamente la inconfundible silueta y la voluptuosa figura de nuestra querida Lucy Heartfilia.

—Lucy te quejas demasiado —ahora si, el gato se estaba pasando de listo e inmediatamente la maga estelar lo que menos hizo en todo momento fue callar.

— ¡Oh, Happy! Estás perdido de nuevo, ¿Verdad?; ¡Hemos estado caminando y caminando, pero no hemos llegado a Magnolia todavía!; ¡Tu sentido de la orientación es muy malo gato!—grito la rubia a un pequeño gato azul que miraba el acantilado como si este fuera un miembro experimentado de los scouts.

— ¡Que fría! No me había perdido antes. Esta es la primera vez- —dijo el gato en su defensa.

—No me importa si es la primera vez que te pierdes, el hecho es… ¡QUE ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! —la frustración invadía de súbito en lo más profundo de su ser, en especial por que lleva dis sin haberse dado un buen baño.

—Me muero de hambre — dijo con pesar un chico de pelo rosa puntiagudo, usaba una bufanda blanca con líneas verticales, además de un chaleco negro sin mangas, abierto dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo que para su edad era normal, además de un faldón negro y un pantalón corto de color blanco que le llega a las rodillas y unas sandalias negra. Era nada más y nada menos que el dragón slayer busca pleitos.

—¡Deja de recordármelo! ¡Eso solo hace que me de mas hambre! —dijo un chico de pelo negro puntiagudo, llevaba una especie de capa o bata larga, abajo llevaba algo similar a un chaleco y debajo una camisa azul oscura, además de un pantalón azul y zapatos negros. Era el nudista que no conoce lo que es la verguenza.

—¡Bueno tengo hambre y así es como es! —dijo el peli rosa a su compañero.

— ¡Entonces ya deja de hablar sobre eso! —si los ánimos seguían así, una vez más daría inicio una de sus fastidiosas peleas.

—Ciertamente… ¡Tengo hambre! —dijo un hombre de baja estatura que usaba un gorro de color naranja y celeste con líneas intercaladas, además de llevar un sudadero naranja abierto, debajo lleva una camisa blanca y en el centro lleva el logo del gremio Fairy Tail de color negro, y una pantaloneta del mismo color de su sudadero y unos zapatos con punta al final. Este era el maestro del gremio siendo el actual líder, aquel viejo rabo verde que aprovecharía cualquier momento para hacer de las suyas.

— ¡Usted También! —gritaron al unísono el peli rosa y el pelinegro a su maestro.

—Suficiente —todos quedaron callados, pues no querían sufrir la ira de una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo y ojos marrón, que lleva una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz, también lleva una falda azul, y botas de color negro, aquella chica que no conoce la palabra de contenerse.

Terminando de pronunciar esa simple palabra, un sonido invadió el lugar, el gruñido del estómago de la pelirroja que mantenía los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

—Parece que tu estomago dijo "gu…"—Menciono con suspicacia el mago nudista a la pelirroja temperamental.

—Oh si, dijo "gu…"

—No lo hizo. Estás escuchando cosas —dijo Erza de una forma cortante tratando de evitar cualquier conversación incomoda y para que que no fastidiaran aquellos magos los encaró con una mirada fuerte ratificando su afirmación a base de miedo.

—Es cierto no dijo nada — dijo el pelinegro.

Mientras tanto en un pueblo, se podía observar como un chico caminaba lentamente por las calles del pueblo que estaban desolados, no había señal alguna de vida.

— Qué raro parece que aquí habita gente pero… ¿Por qué no hay signos de vida? —Esta vez era Naruto quien se hallaba varado en el pueblo desértico, había encontrado muchas casas que, literalmente había comida servida en la mesa, pero le causo demasiada desconfianza.

—Bunpuku-sama tiene razón, aquí puedes encontrar cada cosa nueva… y extraña.

Allí fue cuando entendió a qué se refería aquel anciano al decir que debería recorrer más el mundo. Y precisamente, a saber de las cosas nuevas y ganar más experiencia a través de la autosuficiencia, sonrió mirando el sol y emprendió camino, dispuesto a saber sobre esta ciudad.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Esto es lo más aburrido del mundo! —Se quejaba Natsu acostado boca arriba sobre el piso y mirando desinteresadamente el cielo intentando buscar una respuesta, como si con ello, fuese a caer una solución directamente del cielo.

— ¿Realmente estarán tomando una siesta? —pregunto Gray viendo el pueblo fantasma con interes.

— ¿O tal vez el pueblo entero se emborrachó, y todos están inconscientes? —A decir verdad eso fue lo más _"coherente_" que se le pudo haber ocurrido mencionar el Maestro de Fairy Tail, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

—Mas bien creo que está hablando de Fairy Tail —dijo Lucy fastidiada incapaz de soportar tanta estupidez.

Pero luego, se molestó aún más con la respuesta que recibió del maestro, esto era la clara definición de lo que es descaro

— ¡Cierto!

—No tienen remedio —Exclamo entre dientes mientras se daba un face palm.

—_Esto es raro, demasiado raro y sospechoso._ —Pensaba la maga de clase s pelirroja con evidente sospecha en su rostro que se notaba a leguas viendo por todos lados para buscar a alguien, pero giro la vista al oír como Lucy llamaba a alguien.

— ¡Oigaaaaaaaa! Señor —Fue lo que dijo la rubia antes de correr al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto caminando lentamente, sin embargo su expresión fue idéntica a la famosa pintura de, "el grito" cuando supo quién era realmente.

— ¿Qué pasa jovencita?, ¿Acaso no ha visto a un transeúnte común y corriente caminar tranquilamente por un pueblo fantasma? —Pregunto el rubio fingiendo inocencia a la anonada maga de Fairy Tail, pero era claro que expresaba su sarcasmo en su máximo esplendor.

—KYAAAA, TU DE NUEVO.

—Así es, soy yo, ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué cuentas?

— ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡COMO QUE QUE CUENTO! ¡¿ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE DECIR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?! ¡PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! —Gritaba Furiosa la maga estelar en especial por que recuerda muy bien como con extrema sutileza y burla se resistió a su embriagadora belleza, según ella.

—Uyyy que humor, bueno imagino que no estás aquí para turistear, viéndote desalineada y algo sucia, deduzco que llevan días y días vagando como perros hacia un rumbo desconocido sin saber en dónde demonios se encuentran, ¿o me equivoco? —Esa afirmación sonó muy ofensiva en más de muchos sentidos, pero si se pone a pensar detenidamente, el rubio con cara de idiota y enemigo mortal de las mujeres tenía razón, algo que sumamente le molestaba a mas no poder.

—Hmp tarado —Resoplo con fastidio —Bueno dejándonos de eso ¿No sabes que paso con la gente que había en este pueblo? —Pregunto Lucy olvidándose completamente de su enojo mientras veía atentamente al rubio quien a su vez examinaba el pueblo detenidamente.

—No me preguntes eso porque no lo sé, estoy en la misma situación que tú —El rubio observo atentamente a lo lejos los miembros restantes del equipo de Natsu que lo observaban con suma desconfianza.

—_De todas las personas que había en este mundo, porque nos tuvimos que encontrar con __**el**_—fueron los pensamientos de una Erza que no estaba para nada conforme, ¿que seguiría después?, ¿que lloviera ácido?

—_Naruto_… _¿Por qué mierda está aquí?_ —Pensó Gray que estaba preparándose por si tenía que pelear con Naruto, ya que al igual que Natsu en el fondo querían hacerle una retribución por lo que les hizo al maestro y a Mirajane.

—Bueno pero de una cosa de la que estoy seguro es que los gritos de alguien indeseable se escucharon por aquí y fue por esta razón que llegue a donde estabas tú—al oír esa frase Natsu gruño, en verdad quería partirle la cara. —Bien, dejándonos de eso parece ser que buscan algo, ¿puedo saber de qué se trata?, claro, si no es mucha molestia —Pregunto el shinobi rubio con un gesto de curiosidad.

Sin embargo, el rubio se sorprendió de escuchar la risa del maestro.

—Si tanto quieres saber, estábamos buscando un lugar donde nos puedan dar comida — dijo el anciano quien se notaba a leguas que le alegraba ver de nuevo al shinobi rubio.

—M-maestro.

—Hola chico, milagro que te dejas ver…

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Entonces buscan comida? —Pregunto el rubio a los magos, estos asintieron rápidamente.

—Así es, llevamos dos días sin comer —Dijo Lucy con un poco de vergüenza al rubio que solo asintió pues ahora sabía que algo extraño ocurría en el pueblo.

—Ya veo —Dijo comprensivo — ¿Qué les parece si investigamos? —Propuso el rubio a los magos de Fairy Tail, cuando tres de ellos estaban a punto de protestar, el maestro se les adelanto.

—Me parece bien —Dijo Makarov con seriedad.

—Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy ustedes irán a investigar a las afueras del pueblo, el Maestro y Yo revisaremos el pueblo —Fue lo único que dijo Erza con mando en la voz, pues sabía muy bien que no podía cuestionar las decisiones del maestro.

— ¡¿Pero y…!?

—Olvídalo, puedo arreglármelas solo —dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a la maga estelar y sin mirar a los tres sujetos que por cierto no podía mirarlos ni siquiera en pintura, siguiendo otra dirección inició su búsqueda, Lucy no podía comprender bien la situación pero a sus ojos parecía que el shinobi rubio y los tres magos mantenían una relación tensa y casi podían afirmar ciegamente que se odiaban los unos a los tros, pues observo perfectamente como Natsu, Gray y Erza no estaban nada conformes con el maestro de haber apoyado al rubio con su proposición y sobre todo por las miradas de enojo que a cada rato se lanzaban.

— ¡Argh, esto es molesto! — dijo Natsu empuñando sus manos después de dedicarle una última mirada de mal gusto al shinobi rubio antes de salir corriendo donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

—No te preocupes Lucy —Le dijo Makarov como si conociera lo que estaba pensando en este momento —Confió en que algún día ellos se llevaran muy bien, después de todo Naruto es una persona muy bondadosa, lo sabrás cuando lo conozcas más a fondo.

Por su parte Lucy se mantenía en total silencio. Pues no estaba convencida del todo, le preocupaba que algún día de estos Naruto, Natsu Gray y Erza decidieran arreglar sus diferencias de una manera muy trágica, algo que podría ser perjudicial para todo el gremio.

Nuevamente, reinó el completo silencio entre ambos. De ser así como explicaba, Naruto no tendría problema alguno en cooperar con ellos y buscar algo comida. El ninja podía cuidarse perfectamente solo, cosa que el maestro sabía muy bien y por eso, confiaba plenamente en que el chico pudiera encontrar algo sin problema alguno.

Además, había que tomar en cuenta que se trataba de alguien que lo agredió a él y a su hija y por ello, casi todos los miembros incluidos esos tres le tienen algo de rencor. Sin siquiera hacer preguntas los ataco sin razón o motivo aparente, por lo cual, las probabilidades de que fuese a encajar en el gremio, eran casi nulas. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, enviar a Naruto sería mucho más recomendable que ya que si gracias a su entrenamiento Ninja podría encontrar algo de comer y así podría encajar un poco en el grupo.

Pero quizás lo más importante de todo, era salir de ahí o por lo menos encontrar algo de comer, simplemente eso.

.

.

.

* * *

Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separaron, habían encontrado comida fresca, pero el solo verla servida ahí era muy sospechoso, por lo que erza decidió rehacer su plan.

—Como había dicho antes, debemos investigar el pueblo, por ahora debemos esperar un tiem… —pero no termino de hablar Erza ya que su estómago la había interrumpido.

—Erza, tu estómago te está ignorando —hablo Gray mientras el estómago de la pelirroja todavía gruñía.

—Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Happy ¡vayan a buscar hongos o algo!; ¡No toquen la comida del pueblo!; ¡yo investigaremos que está pasando aquí!- dijo Erza a sus compañeros que solo asintieron.

—De acuerdo

— ¡Vamos! Happy —Animo el dragón slayer con decisión y una gran sonrisa que reflejaba su entusiasmo a su inseparable amigo felino.

— ¡Aye!

— _¿Por qué tienen que ser hongos?_ —Pensó Lucy mientras caminaba al lado de sus compañeros, por dios, si que tenia mala suerte.

Rápidamente Natsu, Gray y Happy habían llegado a un bosque cercano donde pudieron encontrar hongos con diferentes formas y colores, había unos que tenían espinas por los lados, otros con forma de flores, algunos que estaban juntos, había otros de color azul y blanco, rojo y naranja, blanco y celeste.

—Y finalmente que habíamos encontrado buena comida, ¡no me voy a llenar solo con hongos! —dijo el peli rosa a sus compañeros.

— ¡Mira, hongos! —Señalo el pelinegro entusiasmado como si hubiese encontrado un valioso tesoro en las profundidades más oscuras del océano, ¿Qué?, ¿acaso se habrá sacado la lotería?, que tipo tan mas extraño.

—¡Whoa, Se ven deliciosos!

— _¿Por qué hongos? _— La maga estelar volvió a pensar con pesar en tan solo ver esas cosas, ¿Realmente su hambre se había apoderado de ellos, para llegar a tal punto de comer solo hongos?.

—Pss, pss, ¿Sabes algo? —Dijo el gato con un tono de suspicacia a la maga rubia.

— ¿Qué?

—Natsu va a comer uno venenoso como esos "hongos de la risa". ¡Esa es su firma como bromista!

La maga estelar no entendía la reacción de aquel fastidioso felino, solo podía ver como sus ojos brillaban pues Natsu estaba a punto de comer un hongo de muchos colores, el felino alado de color azul sonrió, pues su amigo haría muecas muy graciosas estando bajo los efectos de dicho hongo.

— ¿De que estas hablando, Happy? No voy a comer un tonto hongo como esos.

Naruto había entrado a una casa, al ver sus alrededores no encontró nada de utilidad o en su defecto algo interesante, su deseo de averiguar que paso con la gente que habitaba ese pueblo había aumentado, ciertamente habían señales de que gente vivía ahí, Naruto había entrado a estaba a punto de salir hasta que paro en seco viendo atentamente una puerta, había algo ahí que le llamaba a entrar, no perdió tiempo y rápidamente abrió la puerta, era un cuarto normal de una niña de unos 10 años, no había nada diferente.

— Qué raro, por un instante jure que había entrado a las puertas del inframundo — dijo el rubio viendo detenidamente el cuarto, hasta que vio una grieta que sobresalía del suelo.

— ¿Una grieta? —pregunto el rubio agachándose para ver que la grietas salía de la cama de la niña, definitivamente había algo extraño aquí, rápidamente Naruto hizo a un lado la cama para ver que había debajo de ella, justo debajo de la cama había un circulo negro, era un círculo de magia, solo que este era por completo negro.

—¡VAYA! ¡¿Así que esto es magia?! —Dijo el rubio viendo detenidamente el circulo negro —Creo que encontré algo muy interesante, debo decírselo al maestro.

Cuando salió de la casa encontró al maestro saliendo de otra, perfecto, esta vez se ahorraría la molesta de tener que buscarlo.

— ¡Maestro! —Exclamo el rubio mientras corría para llegar donde el anciano y la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? —dijo Makarov mientras que miraba a su rostro con atención, parece ser que había encontrado algo bueno.

—Encontré algo interesante en una casa mientras estaba buscando indicios del porque el pueblo esta desolado, pero había una habitación que desprendía algo de magia, cuando entre al cuarto me topé con que era el cuarto de una niña, al principio no le tome mucha importancia hasta que vio el suelo, había una grieta que se dirigía debajo de la cama, no perdí tiempo e hice a un lado la cama para ver que había debajo de ella, y lo que encontré fue algo que no me esperaba.

— ¿Quieres decir que este pueblo fue hechizado?

—No lo sé, no tengo la más mínima idea.

Sonaba de a locos ósea, ¡¿Una grieta?!, definitivamente esto es raro, por cómo se veía, esta grieta no parece haberse formado por un terremoto, además sigue en línea recta, el rubio rápidamente concluyo que habrías mas grietas y que la que vio no sería la única, su concentración del rubio se vio afectada tras haber oído el gruñido de una bestia, era como si un animal o monstruo se estuviera despertando, Naruto saco un kunai de 3 puntas mientras se ponía en pose de batalla, esperando que algo o alguien atacara.

—¡Abuelo! —Fue el grito que habían escuchado, cuando Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraban el rubio y el peliblanco.

— ¡Miren las grietas! —Señalo Naruto mientras las grietas brillaban más y más.

Pero no eran solo las grietas, las calles y las casas también comenzaron a brillar y moverse de forma ondulada, todos estaban expectantes a lo que viniera, las casas y el brillo cesaron después de unos minutos.

— ¡Cuidado! —Dijo Naruto que rápidamente había esquivado el golpe de un tentáculo que había salido del suelo.

BAAAAAAAAAMM

Se escucharon más tentáculos salir del suelo,

— ¡Ahh! —Fue el grito de la maga estelar que había logrado evitar el golpe de milagro, mientras sus compañeros saltaban a un lado para evitar otro golpe.

— ¡Ahí viene otra vez! — Exclamo el rubio antes de correr para agarrar a la rubia en el más puro estilo nupcial y saltar para evitar otro golpe de ese tentáculo, Lucy estaba totalmente asustada, rodeando con ambos brazos el cuello de Naruto y enterrando con fuerza su rostro en el pecho del chico, intentando apartar su vista de la increíble imagen.

—¡Corran! —Advirtió Erza que comenzó a correr para evitar otro golpe de ese tentáculo.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr con la rubia en los brazos superando su impresión su mano izquierda dejo de sostener el cuello de Naruto y sostuvo su falda para evitar que alguien viera su ropa interior, Naruto había agarrado al Maestro del gremio de Fairy Tail con su mano derecha, tirándolo al cielo para que este cayera encima de su espalda comenzando a correr un poco más rápido, no perdieron tiempo y subieron a una pequeña montaña para ver como las casas cambiaban radicalmente, ahora no eran más que unos monstruos que parecían las fusión de un calamar, una planta carnívora y un… esperen ¿un dragón?. Bueno a estas alturas podía esperarse cualquier cosa, bueno, sea lo que sea se movían de forma violenta, como si trataran de buscar su comida.

—NO DEJES QUE ME CAIGA.

Haciéndole caso, intentó sostenerla lo mejor que pudo, sin dejar de cargarla con una delicadeza extrema que incluso, hizo sentir a la maga estelar suspendida en la nada.

El ligero tap de las botas de Naruto tocando tierra, pareció bajar a Happy de la luna, pues lo que vio fue demasiado increíble y no tardo en preguntarle algo como:

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Lo único que hizo el ninja rubio fue sonreírle al gato, pues lo inesperado de la situación, no le hizo pensarlo dos veces, pues al ver la extremidad no identificada a punto de atacar a Lucy, su instinto actuó por si mismo para rescatar en sus brazos a la asustada e indefensa maga estelar.

—Esto es un círculo mágico ¿verdad?

—Sí todas esas grietas que encontramos eran parte de un círculo mágico, y al parecer todas provenían del circulo que Naruto encontró debajo de esa cama, y al parecer ese círculo es un catalizador para activar la magia prohibida… ¡A la vida! —Exclamo Makarov con seriedad en la voz.

—Ya veo —Se limitó a decirle al maestro intentando formular un plan —A propósito ya te puedes bajar —le susurró al oído, intentando no sobresaltarla.

Cuando Lucy despegó su rostro de él, miro con vergüenza lo patético de la escena. Simplemente, se hallaba en los brazos de un chico en tierra firme. Cualquiera que los viera justo ahora, diría que era su novio jugando a los recién casados o algo por el estilo y que mejor que una pareja de rubios.

Tímidamente, Lucy lo soltó de su agarre y se puso de pie por sí misma. Ahora, veía a los demás consternada y confundida por lo sucedido. Bajó la vista y miró sus delicadas manos sin motivo alguno, acaso estaban temblando.

—Puedes darme las gracias después, ahora necesito que estés atenta. —Rayos, este chico era un experto en arruinar el momento.

—AL FIN, COMIDA —Fue la declaración estúpida del dragón slayer, que inevitablemente hizo que el rubio se cayera de espaldas, incorporándose de la caída el chico hizo una serie de posiciones de manos

**Fuuton: kaze kiri no justu**

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Ese círculo mágico ya no está activo! —Dijo el líder de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso, Abuelo?

— ¡No te preocupes por los detalles, mi muchacho! — Menciono el Maestro con una sonrisa a su estudiante, como sea el problema estaba resuelto y al parecer todos estaban felices de que la Absorción haya sido destruida y si había algo que debían aprender de de esta dura lección es que si ocurría de nuevo, Makarov tendría que informar al concejo, claro, para deslindarse de responsabilidades.

— ¡No quiero volver a experimentar esto de nuevo! Lo siento.

—Nunca lo volveremos a hacer.

El rubio sonrió, al parecer el misterio de la aldea desierta se había resuelto.

—A propósito tengo algo que quizás le guste —El santo mágico miro con curiosidad a su hijo rubio, al ver que sacaba una bolsa a lo que al parecer eran chocolates no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Mire lo que tengo aqui—El rubio les lanzo una bolsa de cinco piadoras al mago santo y a la maga estelar mientras que al gato alado le lanzo una píldora suelta, que por cierto a Natsu no le gusto para nada la acción del rubio, pues ¿que se creía este?, no dejaría por nada del mundo que ese rubio idiota comprara la amistad de su mejor amigo a base de golosinas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Lucy con algo de duda.

—Me alegro que preguntes, estas son llamadas píldoras de soldado, son píldoras especiales que reponen la resistencia, la energía y pueden nutrir el cuerpo. Se compone de potentes estimulantes y nutrientes, gracias a esta preciosura puedes tener energía suficiente para pelear sin descanzo alguno por tres días y tres noches —Exclamó con una sonrisa de astucia, levantando su dedo índice cual si fuera un maestro enseñado a sus alumnos, una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de la maga estelar, pues ahora este chico estaba dándoselas de listo.

Lucy tomo una de esas píldoras que el rubio le ofrecía con una sonrisa amable, al comerla, sintió que sus papilas gustativas conocieron el mismo Edén.

—WAAAH, ¡Son deliciosas!

—Aye.

—No es nada. —sonrio satisfecho, pues ahorita mismo se estaba haciendo el héroe.

—Es cierto tienen un sabor único —Comento el maestro mientras saboreaba otra de las píldoras — A propósito, ¿Por qué nos das esto hasta ahora, y no cuando estábamos muriéndonos de hambre?!

—Bueno pues… creo que se me olvido —Fue lo único que el rubio dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía nerviosamente, sacándole unas gotas de sudor a todos, este chico era brillante, pero también en algunas ocasiones… se pasaba de idiota.

—OIGAN —El rubio llamo la atención de los tres magos restantes, mientras les lanzaba una bolsa de píldoras.

—Se ven hambrientos, coman con toda confianza —Los tres tomaron la bolsa al ver la sonrisa que les mandaba el rubio, quizás deberían darle una oportunidad, pues estaba compartiendo su comida sin pensarlo dos veces…

* * *

**Ufff que capítulo más largo, bueno es todo por hoy, por lo menos Naruto ha decidido dar el primer paso, haciendo caso a las recomendaciones de su maestro, así que espero que no lo odien mas XD…**

**Antes de comenzar con los reviews, quería aclarar algo con respecto a mi otro fic "Viaje dimencional". Lamento haberla publicado y no continuarlo como es debido, así que decidí detenerlo por un tiempo. La razón no es sólo por el hecho de que ando un poco trabado con la historia, en especial porque me dio en el máuser el final de Naruto por lo que no se me ha ocurrido como continuar con la trama, he estado pensando seriamente dejarla en adopción pero, hay muchas cosas que debo meditar.**

**Como siempre, se que parezco disco rayado pero una vez mas quiero agradecer como siempre a todos y todas, a los que me leen, siguen la historia, les gusta, comentan y me dejan sus opiniones. Gracias por todo. No olviden dejarme sus dudas, consejos o recomendaciones al respecto.**

**¡Saludos e intentaré actualizar en menos de una semana!**

**Ahora a responder reviews**

**Walter. Coliseo****:** Me alegro mucho, al menos es algo ¿no?

**Furstand: **Planeo hacer más escenas de comedia tal y como pasa en el anime de fairy tail, me alegro que te guste y gracias por comentar.

**Jbadillodavila: **Si pobre, pero debe salir adelante ¿no crees?

**Mangekyo rinnegan BB7: **Aquí esta, calientito para que lo leas XD.

**Zafir09: **Gracias hermano, me alegro mucho que te guste y claro tus sugerencias sonbienvenidas, es grato saber que mi historia vaya por buen rumbo, te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado saber que te pareció genial el capítulo. Lamento la tardanza en publicar, espero que este también te haya gustado XD

**baraka108: **Primero que nada agradezco tu comentario, me pareció muy bueno y acertado la verdad, creeme he visto muchas veces la situación que planteas y créeme que es algo frustrante y fastidioso, pero no te preocupes no le robara el protagonismo, pero la historia se centrara más en Naruto.

**Guest:** Aquí la tienes amigo o amiga.

**aiko musume: **Muchísimas gracias, es grato para mi saber que mi historia te haya enganchado, de hecho es el motivo principal para escribirla, gracias por dejarme tu mensaje de nuevo y espero que te den ganas de leer no este, si no los demás capítulos que vengan, Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Mucha suerte y ¡saludos!

**Gerymaru: **Lo siento amigo, no hare Harem lamento decepcionarte, la pareja está centrada solamente en Naruto y Mirajane nada más, conforme a la relación de odio mutuo entre esos dos, efectivamente es por lo que paso, pues Naruto ataco a su maestro, a su segundo padre , cosa que el dragón slayer no toleraría por nada del mundo, ahorita Naruto no está lo suficientemente preparado para contarles su pasado a los miembros, ni si quiera a Mirajane y eso que se ve que empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, pues no quiere que la memoria de sus hermanos este en la mentes de cualquier persona, y conforme a la relación de Naruto y Natsu, poco a poco comenzaran a llevarse mejor, gracias por leer.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se despide… EL MOSH.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos, realmente no tengo escusa, créanme realmente este fic me está costando un poco de trabajo en escribirlo, además porque hay veces en que he llegado a bloquearme y por más que me pongo a pensar las ideas no llegan tan fácilmente, así que les pido una sincera disculpa por tardar demasiado y también debo anunciarles porque no me será posible actualizar seguido tal vez quince días, un mes o tal vez me tome más tiempo de lo estipulado, pero les aseguro que si actualizare, bueno sin nada más que decir, espero disfruten de la lectura.**

**PD. Aquí incluiré a una chica de un anime muy particular así que ya están advertidos, traten de adivinar de que anime se trata, adelante adivinen.**

Capítulo 4.- Aventuras en el mar parte 1

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia hacia su próxima misión, detrás de él, podía escucharse el apacible ruido de los agremiados matándose a golpes en una clara demostración de amistad y unión, como todo un gran gremio de Fiore que es.

Después de haber llegado de su incursión y por cierto quedándose sin reservas de alimento, pues las personas que iban con el arrasaron con todas sus píldoras dejándole sin nada para comer, lo bueno de todo esto es que al menos Lucy le agradeció diciéndole _"gracias por tener un corazón más grande que tu estomago". _Sin embargo, el rubio no compartía la misma opinión que ella pero algo es algo ¿o no?, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas de nada servía protestar pues aunque el rubio llegara a expresar su inconformidad, no resolvería nada pues los demás lo tirarían de a loco y seguirían felices de la vida, en resumen no valía la pena en perder el tiempo en discusiones que no te llevan a ninguna parte, después de todo así es Fairy tail.

Y eso es lo que nos lleva ahora, exactamente después de haber regresado de aquel pueblo desértico junto a los responsables de dejarlo sin provisiones, decidió que ya era hora de comerse un delicioso tazón de ramen preparado por Mira-chan, pues él era el único desgraciado que no había comido, cosa que no tomaron en cuenta aquellos magos desalmados pero qué más da.

—Hola Naruto-kun, ¿qué tal te fue? —Pregunto la camarera muy entusiasmada pues con tan solo ver como el rubio se dirigía al bar dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo solo para verlo a él.

—Como siempre, me alegro que preguntes. —El shinobi le sonrió de esa misma forma, realmente le gusta mucho la radiante sonrisa de la camarera, es como si pudiera iluminar hasta el rincón más oscuro e insólito.

—A propósito, te traje esto. — Para envida y coraje de muchos de su chaqueta saca un tulipán morado con detalles amarillos para entregársela a la radiante camarera de cabello platinado, siempre se tomaba ese detalle después de haber regresado de una misión, él le había dicho que esperaba que las rosas le dieran suerte con el resto de su día, cosa que a ella le pareció muy dulce de su parte y desde ese entonces ella cuida en su casa con mucho cariño todas las rosas y flores que él le ha regalado.

—Muchas gracias Naruto-kun es muy hermosa. —Respondió un tanto sonrojada, pues siempre era muy detallista con ella, sin embargo el rubio miraba con cara de enojo hacia los hombres del gremio que lo observaban muy celosos.

—Como tú. —Soltó inconscientemente tal vez por el calor del momento, pudo ver perfectamente la miradas picaras que le mandaban las mujeres se posaban en el, en ipso facto supo que dijo algo sin pensar, así que debía ingeniárselas para zafarse de esta situación tan incómoda que se había generado.

—Como tú… tu nuevo collar, digo, solo míralo, es reluciente y brillante —aunque no fue la mejor de sus intento que al menos su coartada sonara creíble, lástima que no fue así, pues las burlas de muchos no se hicieron esperar, en especial por el sonrojo que tenia Mirajane en este momento.

—Se gusssssssssstan.

—No resaltes lo que ya es obvio gato —dijo la maga estelar con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba con satisfacción como conversaba aquella pareja, sin perder el tiempo, saco su cuadernito para anotar sus ideas para su próxima novela ligera que escribiría acerca de un amor prohibido, Natsu y Gray dieron un paso atrás, para posterior mente dar un paso contrario al otro, pues no querían estar a la vista de la maga estelar quien en estos momentos tenía su mente trabajando a todo estribor.

—No es cierto, solo somos amigos. —Como acto reflejo la camarera se puso nerviosa y empezó a agitar los brazos de una forma exagerada, pues al igual que el rubio estaba en una situación incómoda.

—Oh si claro, como tu digas Mira-chan —Fue lo que dijo la ebria oficial del gremio de una forma muy socarrona, ahora si valió cacahuate, los miembros de Fairy tail, no perdonan.

—Mira-chan mejor déjalo así —Suspiro el ninja con resignación, pues aunque dijeran misa, la burlas no cesarían.

Sin embargo para otros, esto no les hizo nada de gracia la escena que contemplaban.

"_Maldito", "¿quien se cree que es?", "deberíamos vengarnos", "Mira-chan no se merece un tipo como él". _

Esos fueron los murmullos que por cierto él podía escuchar a la perfección —_Mierda, ¿que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que andar viendo lo que hacen los demás?_—Sin embargo por razones que el desconoce pudo sentir como el aura siniestra que desprendían aquellos hombres se hizo más intensa—_No, supongo que no…_

—Mira-chan, puedes darme lo de siempre por favor —Pregunto amablemente después de despegar la mirada de aquellos sujetos.

—Enseguida sale Naruto-kun.

Como muchos se lo esperaban, después de haberse terminado su tazón de ramen y sin decir palabra alguna a los presentes, se acercó a la tabla de las misiones para realizar su siguiente trabajo.

Después de observar un buen rato el dichoso tablero, el ninja por fin había encontrado una misión que le llamo mucho la atención, así que sin perder tiempo se adueñó del panfleto de una forma posesiva, esta vez dejando inconformé a nuestra querida maga estelar, pues cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el panfleto, por irónico que se escuche, mágicamente ya había un dueño que la había tomado unos milisegundos antes, obviamente a nuestra maga de cabellos dorados esto no le hizo en gracia, en especial por la sonrisa socarrona seguido de un guiño de ojo que le mando el shinobi rubio como una demostración clara de burla.

—Gracias por tener un corazón taaaaaaan generoso. —Claramente aquello no fue un cumplido, cosa que noto a leguas nuestra querida Lucy, ahora podría aplicarse aquella frase que dice, _"El que ríe al último ríe mejor"._

Ignorando los reclamos de la maga estelar, salió de las puertas del gremio silbando una pegajosa canción sin ninguna clase de preocupaciones, mientras más avanzaba, a lo lejos se podía escuchar claramente como la rubia despotricaba toda clase de insultos en su contra, pero al no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pues a fin de cuentas había ganado el tan ansiado panfleto, lo demás no importaba.

Naruto hacia lo posible para cambiar pero era difícil, pues a pesar de haberle prometido a su amigo y maestro que pasaría más tiempo conviviendo con los magos de Fairy tail, aun no soportaba del todo aquel ruidoso ambiente que desbordaba aquel gremio del que formaba parte, en especial las peleas campales sin sentido.

Gracias a su tortuoso pasado y habiendo contemplado un asesinato a sangre fría en plena niñez, desarrollo un carácter tranquilo y una aversión a la lucha. Debido a su naturaleza noble que en parte fue inculcado por su maestro, Naruto detesta el hecho de que tenga que pelear sin ningún motivo importante tal y como lo hacen los agremiados y, por consecuente esa era una de las principales razones por el cual no le gusta estar tanto tiempo en el gremio, pues a cada rato se desataban las peleas campales a lo que el mismo Elfman definió como "_una forma de convivir_", sencillamente no lo entendía, por más que lo analizaba, no entendía por qué a los demás agremiados les encantaba golpearse los unos a los otros como si fuera una clase de diversión, se suponía según a su parecer, que solo tenía que pelear cuando no hubiese otra alternativa, cuando la vida de un ser querido corriera en riesgo.

Pero bueno, con tal de no participar en una de esas tantas peleas pelea sin sentido, salía del gremio a realizar una misión o simplemente iba al bosque a meditar por largas horas para buscar la paz interior, que por cierto cada vez que lo hace fracasa por completo, cualquier ruido, cualquier sonido, lo hacía perder completamente la concentración y evidentemente los estribos.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de angustia no lo deja dormir tranquilamente por las noches? ¿Qué mierda debía hacer para poder concentrarse sin que el más tenue de los ruidos lo llegase a molestar? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué diablos no podía alcanzar la paz dentro de sí mismo? sencillamente no lo sabía y eso le inquietaba bastante.

Ahora mismo vemos como el ninja se acerca a lo que es un puente hacia la entrada de un pueblo, hipnotizado por la arquitectura de este lo cruzo lentamente mientras caminaba a un paso lento para admirar la estructura no pudo evitar pensar en cómo lucia hace dos años atrás, aquel pueblo que estaba sumido en la miseria y pobreza, aquel pueblo que estaba asolado por un tirano que lo mantenía bajo su yugo, el cómo lucían las expresiones de tristeza de cada uno de los habitantes y sobre todo aquella mirada perdida que reflejaba todo rastro de esperanza perdida, así es, ese horrible sentimiento de vacio como si ya no quisieran vivir, algo que jamás olvidaría.

Aunque le parecía increíble tal cambio con el pueblo de antes como el que ahora ven sus ojos. Sin notar el hecho de lo transcurrido que era, personas iban y venían, en carretas y caballos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa brillante sonrisa que ahora denotaba calidez y felicidad.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el otro extremo entrando a lo que supuestamente seria el mismo pueblo al que entro tiempo atrás. De no ser porque estaba en el mismo lugar no lo hubiera reconocido. Las calles llenas de vida y de actividad. Olvidado estaba el pueblo que estuvo en la pobreza extrema, como si jamás hubiera existido alguna vez. Las personas charlaban, comerciaban y transitaban sin preocupaciones, salvo los problemas de la vida diaria en un pueblo ordinario.

Sin embargo lo que no entendía era por qué motivo, razón y\o circunstancia, porque un pueblo tan lleno de vida y felicidad necesitaría la ayuda de un mago o ninja en este caso… bueno ya lo sabrá después.

Atravesó el pueblo sin mayores problemas llegando hasta el mismo lugar donde por primera vez había visto un hermoso kiosco chino con ornamentas doradas, aunque sonara de a locos, el ver ese kiosco le trasmitía un sentimiento muy fuerte de nostalgia, razón que no llego a comprender del todo y le inquietaba bastante. Incluso noto el par de árboles que el utilizo como entrenamiento para escalar con las marcas de progreso de su respectivo Kunai. Suspiro ante ese recuerdo, teniendo en cuenta de que idos eran esos tiempos, pasando el estado excelente del pueblo a segundo plano.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba en aquella casa familiar, esta parte no había cambiado en absoluto.

Sonriendo un poco golpeo la puerta. Solo unos segundos tardaron en abrir revelando a la mujer ya familiar. Ella se quedó quieta, pese al cambio de estatura las antiguas señales se mantenían en su lugar: cabello rubio, ojos azules y sus patillas características se quedó muda. Al ver el rostro de estupefacción de la mujer, para romper el hielo, Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

—Hola, que hermosa está usted el día de hoy Tsunami-san.

— ¿Na-naruto-kun?, ¿Realmente eres Naruto-kun? —No podía ser verdad, ¿será acaso cierto lo que veían sus ojos?

—Así es soy yo, me alegro que aún me recuerde —Saludo Naruto en agradecido reconocimiento.

— ¡Adelante! ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa!, estás en tu casa —Invito entusiasmada. —Mírate cómo has crecido. Inari y Papá deberían estar por llegar en cualquier momento. —Explico llevándole a la sala para que tomara asiento. — ¿Qué te ofrezco? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Jugo de Naranja?

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien —Confeso un tanto apenado, pues estaba sorprendido por la gran hospitalidad de la anfitriona y porque por primera vez en su vida lo tratan tan bien.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, todo sea por nuestro gran héroe de este pueblo. —Confeso yendo a la cocina, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

Jamás se esperó que fuese tratado de esta manera tan especial. El solo hacia su trabajo, claro, pese a ver el estado del pueblo sintió como una parte de él se proyectaba ahí, esa tristeza, esa oscuridad, eran las mismas que él sentía, fue por esa razón que decidió hacer algo para acabar en el reino de terror que asolaba al pueblo, independientemente de la recompensa, fue por iniciativa propia.

—Me alegro haber podido ayudar a esas personas —Se dijo en voz baja, casi sonando como un lamento. Era una pieza dulce de realidad que lo llenaba de dicha, pues le confortaba saber que gracias a sus heroicas acciones, ningún niño de ese pueblo volvería a sufrir tal y como lo hizo el.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando observo como Tsunami regresaba ahora con un vaso de agua con tres cubos de hielo.

—Aquí tienes, disfrútala Naruto-kun—Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Muchas gracias. —Después de darle un buen sorbo hablo, pues era tiempo de hablar de cosas importantes —bueno… entonces, ¿Para qué soy bueno? —Pregunto tomando asiento en un lugar frontal mientras le enseñaba el panfleto que contenía la misión.

—Oh bueno… —Antes de seguir la puerta se abrió revelando a Tazuna y a Inari.

— ¡Tsunami! ¡Ya regresamos! —Fue el anuncio del anciano al entrar a la casa. No alcanzaron a dos pasos cuando se encontraron con alguien a quien no esperaban ver. — ¡Naruto! —Grito Tazuna sorprendido. — ¡Vaya!, ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo muchacho!

— ¡Naruto-nii-san! —Secundo Inari al ver a su héroe y amigo de regreso. —Pensé que me habías olvidado. —El ninja rio suavemente mientras le daba un suave golpe en la frente con sus dos dedos. —Pequeño tonto, jamás olvidaría a un preciado amigo. —Aquel niño lo miro con ojos de ternera a medio morir, y es que uno de los hábitos en los que no había cambiado, era el de llorar por todo.

—Oh Vamos, no llores. —Comento divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras veía como las lágrimas del rostro de aquel niño crecidito comenzaban a salir.

—Está bien. —Después de secarse los mocos y las lagrimas sonrió con energía, pues quería demostrarle a su amigo y héroe que el también había cambiado mucho en estos años, aunque es una lástima que su primera impresión no resulto tan exitosa que digamos gracias a su reciente demostración.

—Esto me trae recuerdos, entrañables de verdad. —Suspiro con nostalgia—Pero bueno, ahora que todos están aquí, supongo que ahora pueden explicarme para que solicitaron la ayuda de mi… eh no, del gremio.

La mirada del viejo constructor cambio radicalmente.

Sin perder tiempo Tazuna le explico que para realizar la misión primero debía escuchar que fue lo que paso después de su partida del pueblo.

Y así fue como relato todos los sucesos del último año, revelo que uno de sus hijos había decidido rehacer su vida en la ciudad de magnolia, convirtiéndose en un excelente empresario, todo iba bien, hasta que algún día su empresa había tenido bajas económicas de fuentes desconocidas, sus acciones se veían cada vez más desplomadas hasta el punto de llevarlo casi a la quiebra, Tazuna también le revelo que tiene una hija la cual fue secuestrada ya que la niña había descubierto un fraude de corrupción política y lo peor de todo es que el fraude venia dentro de su familia.

Una vez que los secuestradores habían negociado con el magnate por un rescate de 190000000 jewels, fue ahí donde la desgracia de la niña inicio, cuando el hombre desesperado llego a dejar el dinero, fue asesinado brutalmente de una manera lenta y dolorosa, todo fue producto de una trampa mortal y que mejor que usar lo que un hombre ama mas en esta vida, sencillamente esos criminales realizaron un plan detallado, pues de alguna u otra forma querían al empresario fuera de la nomina… y de este mundo.

Justo antes de que se acercara su último aliento los secuestradores le hicieron una revelación espantosa.

—_Mírate, tu, siendo un gran empresario ahora te ves sumido en la miseria… _—_En unos instantes hubo risas _—_Bueno ahora que estas a punto de morir, supongo que puedo decírtelo _—_Con sumo descaro uno de los enmascarados se acercó al oído del ya moribundo hombre _—_El que planeo tu caída, tu muerte, esta cenando justo ahora con su amante, oh si, sabes a quien me refiero._

_Otro hombre se había acercado riéndose con cinismo._

—_ASÍ ES AMIGO_… _TU ESPOSA FUE LA RESPONSABLE DE TODO, ¡ELLA FUE QUIEN TE TRAICIONO!_—La revelación de aquel enmascarado junto a las risas de los presentes hicieron de sus últimos segundos una total agonía, aquella frase tan desgarradora, así tan tosca como sonó, fue como una especie de sinfonía macabra que retozaba en sus oídos, era horrible, es como si todo fuese sacado de una novela de terror.

Incapaz de soportar más dolor, su cuerpo y alma sucumbieron, entregándose eternamente a los brazos de la muerte.

Ahí fue donde Tazuna recuerda amargamente la muerte de uno de sus hijos, también le explico que la chica llamada Yoshino era el blanco de su madre, pues supo que su hija se enteró del fraude y claro estaba, la maldita mujer comenzó a mover cielo mar y tierra pues tenía que borrarla del mapa cuanto antes, sin embargo un amigo de su hijo fue quien trajo a la pequeña Yoshino al pueblo, donde actualmente Tazuna cuida de ella.

—Ya veo, seguramente contrataron asesinos experimentados para darle caza a la niña y es por eso que usted solicito protección, ¿verdad? —Qué bueno que había tomado el panfleto antes que nuestra maga estelar, definitivamente Lucy no estaba cualificada para esta misión, además cabía el riesgo de que ciertos individuos que no saben hacer otra cosa mejor mas que desastres decidieran meter sus narices en esto, en resumen, todo resultaría en un caos, oh si, los concia muy bien.

—Así es muchacho, veras aunque no tengamos mucho dinero veré la forma en que…—No continuo porque fue abruptamente interrumpido por el shinobi rubio. —Está bien no se preocupe por eso, protegeré a esa pequeña. —Por dentro Naruto ardía en ira, definitivamente esta misión se lo tomo como algo personal, no podía explicarse como una madre si es que se le podía llamar así a esa mujer, tendría corazón para arrebatarle la vida a su propia hija, definitivamente el haría algo al respecto.

—Descuide Tazuna-san, retribuiré la muerte de su hijo, ¡ES UNA PROMESA! —Miro a los presentes mientras una sonrisa de determinación se dibujaba en su rostro mientras alzaba su pulgar para hacer su solemne juramento.

Tazuna estaba más que agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo sentía vergüenza, pues esta era la segunda vez que el shinobi rubio volvía hacerles un gran favor, definitivamente haría lo que fuera para compensárselo, ya podría ocurrírsele algo.

—Y bien, ¿puedo conocerla?

—Por supuesto —Tazuna toco la puerta de una habitación pero no hubo respuesta, a si que nuevamente volvió a tocar dicha puerta —Yoshino-chan, ven a saludar a Naruto —Lentamente la puerta se había abierto, de dicha habitación había salido una niña, decir que era linda le quedaba corto, realmente la niña era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello de un color azul profundo mientras danzaba suavemente con la brisa del aire, pero, lo más impactante, eran sus ojos, si, aquellos ojos de color azul blanquecino como la nieve que mostraban inocencia y ternura, definitivamente si llegase a crecer, se convertiría en una joven muy hermosa.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar tener una imagen mental traumatizante que por cierto le causo escalofríos, pues le llego a la mente como cierto anciano con mirada lasciva perseguía a la chica diciéndole _¿a qué horas vas por el pan?_

En definitiva, debe mantenerla lejos del alcance del maestro Makarov.

Pudo ver como la niña se acerco con duda y titubeo al anciano constructor quien le llamaba con una sonrisa, sin embargo al toparse con el rubio inmediatamente busco seguridad ocultándose detrás del viejo Tazuna, era una muestra clara de que estaba muy asustada y que necesitaba ayuda, en otras palabras… ella y Naruto tenían muchas cosas en común.

—Esta niña es igual a mí, creo será un reto ganarme su confianza —Suspiro con resignación, pero de igual modo protegería a esa niña a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Naruto había ido a esa misión desconocida, en esas semanas habían pasado muchas cosas, por ejemplo la primera misión clase-S no oficial de Natsu, Lucy, Happy y Gray, que este se había unido a último momento en contra de su voluntad claro estaba, conforme pasaban su estancia en aquella isla todo parecía ir de mal en peor, en especial porque estaban en una isla maldita.

Los aldeanos les habían contado que por las noches se transformaban en horrendas creaturas parecidas a demonios, por dios, ¿Cómo diantres saldrían al mundo exterior con esa apariencia?, debían hacer algo y debían hacerlo ya, no soportaban continuar por más tiempo así, los días se les hacían eternos y ya estaban hartos de esa apariencia espantosa.

Ellos les explicaron que la causante de todo era la luna que se encontraba de un color extraño y que debían destruirla a como diera lugar, al principio los Magos de Fairy Tail pensaron que estaban locos y que hacer algo de esa índole sería imposible, así que decidieron ir a investigar a la selva, en su camino se toparon con una gran templo que hacia reverencia a la Luna y como siempre Natsu en un momento de curiosidad golpeo el suelo, del cual cayeron a un subterráneo, sin ninguna salida, no les quedo de otra más que empezar a investigar, se sorprendieron al encontrar una gran bestia que estaba atrapada en un enorme iceberg de hielo, que inmediatamente Gray fue el primero que lo reconoció.

Deliora… ese maldito demonio, lo reconocería donde fuese.

Gray comenzó a contar su historia, su pasado y de donde conocía a esa bestia, pero no sabía por qué se encontraba ahí, así que decidieron investigar. El grupo se encontró a mucha gente rezando en la cima del templo de La Luna, como se le conocía, Natsu decidió resolver el problema rápido pero no se percato de que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, pues el chiste era sorprenderlos pero en fin, queriendo dárselas de tío guay salió de su escondite para enfrentarse a ellos, pero fue atrapado por hielo en cuestión de

Gray había reconocido al líder de este grupo, era un amigo y compañero de su infancia, llamado Lyon Bastia, estos dos amigos y compañeros tuvieron una pelea donde solo utilizaron magia de hielo, Lucy había salido a salvo gracias a Happy.

Lastimosamente Gray había perdido y quedado gravemente herido, sus compañeros no tuvieron la misma suerte, Lucy se había encargado de su oponente llamada Sherry, y de su mascota que era una enorme rata llamada Angélica, Natsu también había tenido suerte al vencer a sus oponentes, uno de ellos tenía una magia que era capaz de cancelar cualquier ataque mágico de su oponente, Natsu tuvo problemas al enfrentarse a este mago llamado Yuka, pero después de unos minutos supo cómo vencerlo, y de un solo golpe lo había derrotado, pero el otro oponente llamado Toby no fue difícil de derrotarlo, ya que este mismo había sido eliminado por su propio ataque, que idiota.

Gray se había recuperado al día siguiente, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando Erza había llegado, Lucy le había contado todo lo que pasaba en la isla y que tenían que ayudarlos, Erza se había negado a eso, y dijo que tenían que volver al gremio, Gray se había enojado con la pelirroja, pero después de hablar y decirle unas palabras, Erza por fin había aceptado ayudar.

Gray se había vuelto a encontrar con su viejo amigo Lyon, esta vez Gray había vencido, pero Gray le pregunto por qué demonios quería liberar a Deliora, sin embargo jamás creyó escuchar una respuesta tan estúpida. el muy imbécil quería liberar a Deliora para derrotarlo y así demostrar que había superado a su maestra, que era la mujer que los había entrenado en el arte de la magia de hielo, Lyon obtuvo una paliza por su estupidez, después de una reñida pelea y de muchas discusiones, al final Gray dejo eso de lado y se fue a detener el ritual de resurrección, pero llego tarde, Deliora había sido revivido, y con eso venia de nuevo la destrucción, pero algo sorprendente paso, Deliora comenzó a caerse pedazo por pedazo, al parecer ya había muerto desde hace tiempo.

Al final, la meta de Lyon se esfumo, Gray le dijo que debía unirse a un gremio, que debía tener una nueva meta, todo parecía haber terminado ahí, pero oh sorpresa, a pesar de haber detenido el goteo de la luna, los aldeanos permanecían con esas apariencias grotescas, ahí fue cuando Erza lo supo todo y decidió intervenir, para posteriormente decir algo fuera de lo común…

Había que destruir la luna.

Inmediatamente los demás supieron que la luna no era la responsable, si no lo que afectaba a los aldeanos era un cielo cristalino que cubría la isla por completo, pero solo afectaban sus mentes y recuerdos, puesto que después de destruir el cielo cristalino, los aldeanos recordaron todo… ¡y resulta que eran demonios de verdad!

Los aldeanos de la isla celebraron que por fin haya terminado la maldición, hubo una gran banquete para los magos de Fairy Tail, en un momento Sherry y Yuka habían llegado para pedir disculpas a los aldeanos y magos de Fairy Tail, que por cierto habían aceptado, pero primero ellos debían quedarse para celebrar, y así paso la noche llena de diversión, al día siguiente debían volver a Fairy Tail, Erza había rechazado el dinero, pero había aceptado la llave celestial, la única que recibió premio o ganancia había sido Lucy, no les llevo mucho tiempo irse de la isla, solo para volver al gremio y tener otra aventura.

Esta vez, había un anuncio de misión que decía que pagaban 50,000 jewel, a aquel que descifrara el mensaje que estaba escrito, lo que sucedió fue algo raro, todos habían cambiado de cuerpo, Natsu estaba en el cuerpo de Loki, un mago de Fairy Tail y Loki en el cuerpo de Natsu, Happy estaba en el de Erza y ella en el de Happy, Lucy estaba en el de Gray y el en el de Lucy, todo había sido un alboroto, más cuando Mirajane dijo que esa era una magia perdida, y que tenían máximo 15 minutos para volver a sus cuerpos, si no se quedarían así para siempre, Levy los ayudo, pero la ayuda no fue la mejor que digamos, ya que solo Gray y Lucy habían vuelto a sus cuerpos, mientras que los demás miembros de Fairy Tail habían cambiado de cuerpo, el cómo volvieron a su cuerpo original es todo un misterio.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro ninja rubio…

Conforme habían pasado los últimos sucesos relevantes que hicieron nuestro equipo favorito, el shinobi rubio no se había quedado atrás, el había convivido con la niña a pesar de que ella le tenía mucho miedo, pronto comenzó a ganarse su confianza pues cada que podía la hacía reír con bromas pesadas que se les ocurría hacer a aquellos pobres desgraciados con quien llegase a encontrar, desde bromas como _"toca la puerta y corre"_, hasta ordenar 30 kilos de pan a una residencia desconocida, no se supo como el pobre tipo pudo pagar semejante cantidad de dinero, sin embargo juro una cosa, colgaría de los calzones por el asta de el pueblo al responsable de esto.

Aunque sometieran al rubio de las peores torturas, jamás admitiría que disfruto haciendo de esto y aquello.

—_Tal parece que debemos movernos, rayos me queda muy poco dinero, a veces me pregunto si soy demasiado amable o tal vez demasiado estúpido_ —Pensó con desconsuelo mientras observaba los pocos billetes que había en su cartera, pues se había gastado todo su dinero en llevar a la niña a parques de diversión entre otras actividades de ocio.

—_Conozco una isla muy cerca de aquí, quizás ahí estaría bien ocultarla…_ —Sin duda alguna algo le perturbaba, desde hace días había sentido dos presencias muy malignas acercándose hacia acá, y es que nunca supo cuando fue que había adquirido esa habilidad, solo recuerda que después de haber despertado en aquel gremio de magos llamado Fairy tail, en 5 meses desarrollo una habilidad inusual de sentir las perversas intenciones y energías negativas de cada una de las personas, así como también percibir cada una de sus emociones como si se tratara de un libro abierto.

Nunca supo como rayos obtuvo semejante habilidad, pero bueno, bien se dice que uno debe aprovechar todo lo que te cae en bandeja de oro ¿o no?

Teniendo su plan detallado volvió a observar a la pequeña dormir tranquilamente con un conejito en brazos, le había cogido cariño a la niña y se prometió que la protegería de todo y de todos, si la situación así lo ameritaba.

Al día siguiente la niña había despertado con flojera levantándose de la cama con suma pereza fue caminando con lentitud al baño mientras alzaba sus brazos para despabilarse, después de tallarse los ojos vio algo muy, pero muy inusual afuera de la puerta de su casa.

Era como un tipo de pirata sacada de una película de los 40s…

Oh si ahí estaba, Naruto, el muy tarado se le había ocurrido vestirse de capitán, su bobo disfraz era hecho de un traje con rayas, venia incluido un parche de ojo, una pata de palo postiza… ¡Inclusive tenía un perico posado en su hombro derecho!, no se sabe dónde demonios lo había conseguido pero ahí estaba posado, esta vez sí que se excedió con sus tonterías, así que moviendo la cabeza con indignación dijo:

—Naruto-nii, ya me canse de ese juego, siempre terminas encontrando el tesoro secreto, ¿no podríamos jugar algo más? —La sorpresa de Yoshino no pudo ser más grande debido a la estúpida respuesta que recibió por parte del shinobi rubio.

—ARG, soy el capitán Naruto para ti y en esta ocasión… ¡VAMOS A SER PIRATAS! — ¡Oh genial!, esto era ridículamente genial, se supone que los niños con edad de diez años en adelante deberían ser los inmaduros, no un muchacho de 18 años que es muy claro que ya paso la pubertad, a veces ella misma pensaba que debía ser ella quien cuide al ninja rubio cabeza hueca en lugar de ser al revés, pero bueno.

— ¿Pi-piratas? —Pregunto algo incrédula.

—Oh si, tal y como te lo dije, seremos piratas, así que deja de holgazanear porque vamos a zarpar ARG —Con una velocidad vertiginosa el rubio tenía en sus brazos a la niña inconforme que pataleaba una y otra vez, en cuestión de segundos le había puesto un traje de grumete mientras tomaba timón del barco y quitaba el ancla.

Naruto hacia esto por una buena razón, dejando aparte de cualquier idiotez que pasara por su cabeza, el mismo le pido a Tazuna que le enseñara a navegar, pues debían moverse lenta y sigilosamente para que nadie supiera el paradero de la heredera, y que mejor pasando desapercibidos que navegando por las más temibles aguas del imponente océano, aunque su plan hubiera marchado mejor de no ser por ese barco tan llamativo, pero no lo culpen amigos, no se puede nacer con todo en esta vida.

Justo en la noche anterior, había concluido sus clases de navegación y fue con el viejo Tazuna para que le diera un barco de los que tenia junto a un mapa de todas las costas de Fiore para así poder orientarse y encontrar la tan ansiada isla, después de despedirse de Tsunami e Inari, él y la ahora grumete iniciaron su viaje hacia el mar.

—Naruto-nii, ¿a dónde vamos? —Pregunto un poco insegura mientras veía como se alejaban del pueblo hacia el vasto mar. La tímida niña no pudo evitar asustarse un poco debido a la rudeza con la que la observaban esos enigmáticos ojos azules.

—ARG, ERES UN PIRATA, LOS PIRATAS NO SIENTEN TEMOR A LO DESCONOCIDO, ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?

—H-hai —Respondió algo insegura, que demonios le había pasado, ¿acaso se volvió loco?

—Nada de _H-hai_ —Remedo con algo de molestia el mismo tono de voz que Yoshino había usado — ¿Que parte de "_eres una pirata" _no entendiste_?_, habla sin miedo, tienes hablar como todo un pirata lo hace sin titubear… ARG.

— ¿arg?

—SI, ARG, repite conmigo… AAAAAAAARG.

—A-arg.

— ¡Mas fuerte!

—A-AAAAAAARG

—Bien dicho, de ahora en adelante debes incluirlo en tu vocabulario, en cada palabra y oración que uses, ¿Le quedo claro grumete? —Ahora si se volvió loco y sumándole que ahora la tenía prácticamente secuestrada dirigiéndose hacia un lugar desconocido pensó que nada peor podía pasar, pronto el con el paso del tiempo deberá a no pensar de esa forma.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Naruto decidió tomar las riendas del barco, prácticamente le ordeno a Yoshino que subiera por lo más alto de las velas para poder ver tierra u los objetos que estuvieran fuera de su rango vista, usando unos binoculares había visto una puntiaguda masa de roca que estaba hacia los costados del barco, ¡Debía avisarle Naruto!, ehem perdón, ¡Al capitán Naruto antes de que el barco llegara a estrellarse!

—Etto, ¿N-Naruto-nii? —Inmediatamente se dio una bofetada mental, después de haber recibido otra vez esa mirada particular y un tanto amenazante que le mando el rubio por lo que dijo.

— ¡MI CULPA! —Se desespero moviendo los brazos rápidamente, recobrado la compostura casi de inmediato y recordando de golpe lo que le dijo Naruto con anterioridad comenzó hablar de nuevo. —ARG capitán Naruto, parece que hay ARG, muy cerca de ARG...

¿Pero qué demonios quería decirle? no entendía ni j de lo que decía, cosa que llego a desesperarlo bastante.

—Habla bien ¡¿quieres?! —Se había irritado totalmente pues Yoshino no parecía entender del todo.

—Está bien ARG, lo siento ARG, lo que intento decirle es ARG… —Sin embargo ya era tarde, lo siguiente que el ninja rubio pudo escuchar es como la madera chocaba con las filosas y puntiagudas rocas, seguido por el inquietante ruido de dicha madera rompiéndose cual hoja de papel a medida que avanzaba el barco.

El barco había quedado clavado en las piedras por suerte era muy resistente pues con semejante cope aun no se había hundido.

— ¡YOSHINOOOOOOOO! —Llamo a la mencionada estando de espaldas, por el tono de voz ella supo de inmediato que su amigo y comandante marítimo estaba furioso, pues ahora el único medio de transporte con el que contaban había quedado completamente inútil y todo era por su culpa, así que, con paso titubeante se acerco lo más lento posible hasta el furioso capitán.

— ¿S-si? —Fue lo único que pudo decir, pues estaba muerta del miedo por saber qué clase de castigo le esperaría.

—De ahora en adelante, solo el capitán puede decir ARG. —O tal vez no, pues el tono del chico rubio se escuchaba un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo era muy pronto para cantar victoria.

—Hai.

—Bien, gracias a tu "_gran hazaña"_ ahora debemos reconstruir el bote para que esté listo para zarpar mañana, si quieres dormir en esta noche te sugiero que trabajes lo más rápido posible. —Inmediatamente poniendo manos a la obra, puso en práctica el jutsu que había aprendido.

—**Kage bunshin no jutsu** (jutsu clones de sombras)

De inmediato aparecieron 50 clones del rubio, indudablemente había mejorado mucho, si él quería podía crear hasta 1000 clones sin siquiera sudar, dejándose de rodeos el original les indico a todos lo que debían hacer, pues no quería que debido a ese incidente perdieran mas el tiempo, pues sentía las dos presencias malignas aproximarse hacia el este.

Las copias comenzaron el arduo trabajo, por suerte tenían mucha madera adentro del barco, mientras que el capitán daba instrucciones a sus secuaces la pequeña Yoshino ayudaba a cargar unas cuantos bloques de madera, pues no iba a quedarse atrás, al ver esto el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír y también puso manos a la obra.

Habían pasado más de 7 horas y por fin había quedado como nuevo, claro de no ser por el enorme parche que se veía por los costados, debía considerarse suertudo si el anciano constructor decide compadecerse de el y no cobrarle un centavo, digo, se vale soñar.

Una vez que el barco había retomado su curso, se dirigían hacia el oeste sin embargo ya estaba a punto de anochecer y era tiempo de tomar un merecido descanso, pues según los cálculos del rubio, llegarían a la próxima isla en menos de medio día, en otras palabras mañana sería un día muy agitado y debían descansar para estar al 100.

—Hora de dormir —Dijo el ninja mientras arropaba a la niña de cabellos azules, sin embargo la niña sentía un poco de escalofríos, porque se había desatado una tormenta muy fuerte y lo peor de todo es que dormiría sola.

Su rostro sufrió una severa transformación, sus ojos poco a poco se estaban empañando mientras sus labios temblaban…

—T-tengo miedo…

* * *

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y el shinobi rubio no podía conciliar el sueño. Por alguna razón, se sentía muy intranquilo. Decidió abandonar su cama y, con sigilo, caminó hasta el pequeño balcón que había en el barco. Si bien la vista no era hermosa ni mucho menos magnífica, al menos permitía ver claramente el cielo estrellado de aquella tranquila noche sin embargo...

Escucho pasos

Naruto tenía el oído bastante agudo, quizás como consecuencia de vivir siempre en estado de alerta por temor a ser atrapado por los Uchihas. De cualquier manera, logró escuchar unos ligeros pasos en el suelo de madera. Al mirar a su derecha, comprobó que Yoshino estaba de pie en el balcón, justo frente a él, con la mirada suplicante, podía suponer que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

— ¿Qué pasa Yoshino? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

La niña solo asintió lentamente

— ¿P-puedo dormir contigo?

Suspiro con fastidio, esta iba a ser una laaaaaaaarga noche.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado, lamento no responder reviews, prometo que lo hare en el siguiente capitulo nos leemos**


End file.
